Lost
by FIXIS26498
Summary: After the war with Gaea, Percy could never step on Camp Half-Blood again, with that Hera fakes his death and he met another Demi-God a reincarnation of Luke.
1. Little Warning

Little Warning For All Readers.

If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom and dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.

Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful nasty ways.

If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened.

But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before THEY sense it too, and they'll come for you.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

-Percy Jackson-


	2. Chapter 1: Just Got Back From The Dead

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, every PJO Character belong to Rick Riordan and I know Rick maybe doesn't like Fan Fiction because it felt like someone's trying his clothes but it's not for disrespect but it's just for fun. **

Chapter 1

"I just got back from the Dead but some Monster already wanted to eat me"

Percy

Actually I think after the war, I could relax a little bit or maybe spent some quality time with my new girlfriend, yeah a bit cliché I think. Having a normal life maybe a normal date would be a little bit weird for me, especially for-…, never mind that. One thing for sure, if your read this journal that mean I'm not dead yet and I managed to kept Gaea inside the earth forever.

Alright, maybe I should explain. Given the fact that whoever's reading this is more likely a mortal or human, I will use simple language or human language. Think back to your old class about Greek or Roman Mythology and also History lesson about the Myths. Yeah, the twelve Olympian Gods, horrible history about monsters, three headed dogs, you got it. Well, sorry to burst your bubble but all of those sick legends are true. You live in a world of monsters and all-powerful beings and didn't even know it. Trust me; ignore science or other thing that you believe in, its wrong half the time anyways.

Why am I telling you this?! For first I'm a half blood, a demigod, offspring of an Olympian and a mortal. My mother name is Sally Jackson. I used to live at least the few months around, with my step dad Paul Blofis that I assumed his last name is _Blowfish_. Everyone knew that my real dad was a sailor and lost at the sea but that's a pretty big lie. Granted, up until I was twelve and my demon math teacher tried to kill me, I believed that too. After that, I was brought up to a Camp that would teach me about being a hero, I did meet my dad and he's actually the Big Three in Olympus, the God of the Sea Poseidon. I was pretty surprise when I knew that my real dad was Poseidon, that's pretty much explain how many time a lot of monster were chasing me around. After that I've met a lot of friends including my old crush whose now is my new girlfriend.

But that's when I'm still 12 years old and now I'm 16th pretty much a trouble teen that's slay monster and doing a quest and now with my dumb decision. My Aunt or The Goddess of Marriage, my Uncle wife Hera. She and I make a decision that I would do her quest but with a cost, of course when I said cost that mean, I can't go to Camp Half Blood anymore, saying goodbye to anyone, especially my beautiful girlfriend that I loved to call her 'wise girl' Annabeth also don't forget the part she faked my dead. I was sent to Tartarus for a while until I escaped without any help of Hera, thanks for nothing Auntie. Also I've got a souvenir from Tartarus, a panic attack if I remember my experience there twice, I know why even the Son of Hades can't even survived.

And trust me after that, I never looked back. I went on with my life, happier than ever before, besides that I still miss my 'wise girl'. Sometimes I still want to IM her so I could say that I'm alright just some quest that Hera gave me and I'm going to see her soon. Of course I can't because all of my friends would going crazy and do a search for me also ruin my quest.

Besides, in my journey through the world, and of course sleeping like a homeless people because I can't go home and put my parent's life in danger, so then I slept at the park run away from some street gang or maybe some punk at the alley that will stab me and take all my money and the monster I met that would like a Demi-God meat. I felt the rush of everything that I've been through the last few months. That's also where I met him, my traveling company Toby Carter.

He's 10 years old and pretty much everyone that saw me with him always thought that he's my little brother. Also he got ADHD because seriously can't stand still whether I said to him to stay in the hideout when I fought monster, also Dyslexia because one time I asked him to read something on the board to me, he said he can't because the words would jumble.

He got caramel sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and a mischievous smile for some reason he got the same smile like all the Hermes Kids, I don't know why but I felt I had meet him before. Surprisingly he also got a fade scar that run from his eye to his chin even I only can see it a little bit, just like Luke. Of course every time when I ask where he got the scar he only said…

"Oh this?!" he said. "It's just a birth mark"

"I can't remember where or when exactly, my mom said it's already there since I was born"

But of course I still think maybe he's just scared to remember who actually gave him the scar, maybe it was his dad or maybe he fall down and got that scar, there's a thousand of possibility of course. And one of them wasn't involved with going on a quest for searching a golden apple and almost got killed by the guardian that protects it.

Up until that earth-shattering moment, I was having a very good day at least by Demi-God standards. My little fellow runaway-Toby and I were chuckling as we licked happily at our ice cream cones and smirked at passerby when they raised disapproving eyebrows at our disheveled appearances.

And where we got the ice cream and how we pay it you ask?!... Well as you can see, my little friend here could pick a lock and could even steal from a cop; he could pick a lock for a place to sleep and great at managing some money. So that's where we got our ice cream, a little kid just buys it for me.

"How's the ice cream shorty?!" I asked him as I ruffling his caramel-sandy blonde hair.

"H-Hey!" he said. "Stop it Trent, you make me drop my ice cream and I swear I won't buy you another one in a month"

Forgot to mention, I had to changed my name so no one would never suspect me, if they now there's a kid name Percy Jackson slaying a lot of monster, they would do a search party just for me and of course I can't leave Toby all alone because I still kind of hesitated that he's also a Demi-God.

"Okay kid, you're in charged" I said.

"Even if you're should the mature one" said Toby as he lick his ice cream once more.

"Don't push it" I said as I smiled and hugged him close like a little brother, laughing in the noon sun and cloudiness day.

There wasn't anyone around, unless you counted the elderly woman on her front porch with her bathrobe and her curled hair with a cigarette in her mouth yelling 'Stay Out from my Porch you useless brat!' while throwing them a can of beer. Nope, there's nothing unusual than that, no monster attack, no Gods or Goddess that suddenly appeared in front of you.

And then the perfect day was shot right into Tartarus just like sending a monster. The howls and screaming monsters woke me, and I knew the chase was on. The sky above me was blood red, and I sincerely hoped that it wasn't telling the future.

I stood and leapt from the wall I was standing to the next, confusing the monsters until I was far enough to risk running. I knew the wall would thin out soon, and I didn't want to be in the air when that happened.

I jumped to the ground and hit the hard earth running.

My heart was pounding in my chest, and although I was as scared as hell, I knew I should protect Toby first.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, tingling with what could be described as 'spider sense' if I'm Spiderman or half Spider but my 'bad vibes'. If some people have some sort of sixth sense feeling of when something bad is going to happen and it flares up occasionally, but we Demi-Gods, especially Demi-God like me with such a strong scent, it would be like signaling there's danger or there's a monster that hungry with Demi-Gods meat.

"What is it Trent?!" said Toby with a worry look. I could feel sorry for him; because I thought it would be a one day, one peaceful day without an attack.

"Toby" I gulped as my young charge glanced up from him determinedly paced walk. "Do me a favor."

"Hmm?" he arched his eyebrows in honest interest.

"Remember when I told you, when something wrong you need to hide" I said.

"No" said Toby. Seriously, this kid can't stay in one place that safe enough while I'm fighting monster for his life also my life of course.

After half-a-decade dogging monsters, I'd learn a certain degree of nonchalance that is otherwise impossible. With a truly casual glance over my shoulder, I placed really large men, wearing a really big coat but of course I could see the mist under him, bad news, it was a Cyclops. I knew Cyclops were actually working for my dad but I've got a feeling they're here for other reason than protecting me or maybe bringing some news from my dad but of course hungry for a Demi-God meat. But something's not right, like the Cyclops wasn't come alone.

The horde was comprised of something between twenty and fifty snarling, foamy mouthed monsters all strictly intent on their next meal. I imagined that a pack of rabid wolves would look similar after going hungry for a month or so. The dog-faced fish creatures called telekhines were all staring at me with a determined expression, like they recognized the son of the sea who had destroyed their stolen forge in Mount Saint Helens years before. Behind them, the ten-plus foot Cyclopes lumbered, slamming their clubs into their palms with animalistic smiles plastered to their deformed, ugly, one-eyed faces. Dracaena slithered to the front, squeezing past the telekhines as they favored me, and only me, with their dark glares.

Run!" I grabbed Toby's arm in case the tugging would encourage movement faster.

I cursed vehemently and a lot as we moved, turning yet another corner only to find it was a cul-de-sac. Toby and I skidded to a stop, my sailor's mouth supplying a healthy amount of "Dear Hera, can't I have a one day without monster chasing my ass!" as we spun on our heels and headed for the opposite side of the street.

My hand dived into my right pocket and I summoned my ever-present ballpoint pen from my pocket, along with a classically wrapped Hermes' bar. Yes, I meant Hermes'.

I passed the bar to Toby, who juggled it in his hands as he started getting farther ahead of me. Despite his size, Toby was quite the sprinter and his stamina was to be admired maybe because he already got used to running around from cops. Although his size had always been a hindrance in battle, it was strength when getting the Hades out of dodge.

He frowned at my offering, holding it up to me with a warped facial expression.

"What? A candy bar?" he paused to take a breath. "Trent, I know you feel bad about the ice cream, but life is more important"

Right, I just noticed. We had to drop the cold dessert when we started running. Talk about a good day going sour.

"No," I told him, starting to feel breathless. I faltered but caught myself pretty quickly. "It's Hermes' chocolate. Baked with 70% nectar flavoring. One bite and your injuries disappear. He –" I gasped, catching my breath while running. It was challenging. "- gave it to me last . . . month."

Toby looked at me like I'd gone crazy. "And what do you want me to do?"

"I -"

Just then, The Horde caught up.

* * *

**Thanks! thank you very much for reading and please gave me some review guysss!**

**Like they say in Indonesia:**

**Terima Kasih heueuheheu... **


	3. Chapter 2: Tragedy Strike

Chapter 2

"Tragedy Strike when your friend almost died"

Percy

Instinctively, I grabbed Toby and shoved him behind me, widening my stance and reaching for Riptide. But I hesitated. The monsters made no advancing movement. I could hear their raspy breathing, the snarls of hunger and anger carrying across the half-mile of distance. They were on the far side of the beach, and I stood somewhere on the mid-point between the two ends. They had quite a distance to cross before they reached Toby and me, and they didn't seem to be thinking about breaching it. All I heard for a long time was the harmony of Toby's and my hearts beating rapidly, the hissing wind coming from the ocean, and the panting heaves of air from our motionless enemy.

Then they charged.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, stumbling backward in alarm.

For some reason I'd expected a bit more time before they went after us. Maybe a lead monster sending up the order, or a shout, or really anything except the immediate outpour of demons barreling toward us. Frankly, my swearing was anything but uncalled for.

Toby had already started kicking up dust by the time I started sprinting. I prided myself on good footwork and a skillful hand with a sword, but nobody could take on that many monsters without ensuring certain death. And although I personally had nothing against dying at that point in my life, I was not going to leave Toby without a guide or a helping hand.

I splashed through the surf deliberately, storing up as much strength and stamina as I could. With a breathless yell, I sent a wave of water into the center of the horde, but it barely made a dent. They were gaining on us.

Toby stumbled and I caught him before he face-planted. Together, we staggered into a level running speed and kept going.

"Come on!" I said while grapping his arm.

I had quite a lot stored, but Toby hadn't had half as much training or energy storage as I had. He was pale and sloppy in his running, whereas he was normally more like a galloping gazelle than fleeing baby elephant. I tried my best to help him, but he swayed and turned unhealthy shades of green, alternating back to his colorless cheeks.

I concentrated on Toby while I was running, and that slowed me down considerably. Before I met him, I'd dealt with situations not unlike this one and I had never had a problem surpassing it. I only had one person to look out for; me. But with Toby, I couldn't double my efforts to get away and leave him as the main course. Nor could I stumble back and send him ahead for fear that even my death wouldn't slow down the charging horde enough for him to escape. So I was greeted with a considerable dilemma. How were we going to get out of this?

"Trent" he said in a scared voice. "What do we do now?!"

"Toby, I told you when I'm attacked; you need to run and keeping running until I track you down. Right?" I said while holding the attack from one of the Cyclops.

Toby pushed off my side, crossing his arms with an open mouth. "What?" his blue eyes flashed angrily. "No, no, no, no, no. We agreed to that when you were yelling at me and I wanted you to shut up and let me sleep. I wasn't actually agreeing to anything."

"You just contradicted yourself," I pointed out, a nasty habit I picked up from a friend years back and hadn't ever lost. "And we're agreeing to it down. Toby you're ten. You need to get away before they kill you."

Battles strategies and plans ran through my mind, but before I could put anything into place, I was surrounded.

_What the…?_

The monsters had split into two separate groups and had closed in on me. This was unusual; most monsters were only smart enough to maybe set up a very basic ambush or split up groups of demigods. Even during the wars, monsters never had the intelligence to split up and make complicated plans on their own. These were smarter than what I was used to.

Thankfully, that was as far as their intelligence seemed to go. I sliced down hellhound after hellhound, monster after monster. I had drawn Riptide and quickly dispatched the small army, covered in monster dust in an empty clearing surrounded by trees.

I was breathing hard from adrenaline, and had relaxed. This was a mistake.

Years of training and demigod senses were what saved me then; there was something behind me!

I barely reacted in time, spinning to block the blow from the Omega-shaped axe. I was facing the Minotaur.

"Toby" I hissed. "Now."

The Minotaur roared, and I aimed for its big hairy neck.

Riptide connected, and the monster exploded into yellow sulfurous sand. The axe took a little longer, and I quickly realized that it wasn't going to dissolve in time. I rolled to the side, whacking my head against the wall

I cried out, feeling blood trickle down my neck. My back hit the ground hard, and that was when the burning started. The scar on my back burst open and I knew that it had turned black. My heart rate sped up, and my mouth grew dry.

My eyes flitted around, searching frantically for anything to use as an advantage against our advisories. Running was fine and good, but only if it was temporary; eventually, you ran out of steam.

I muttered a short, breathless prayer under my breath, even though I knew it was in vain. "Ares, help."

I could already hear his pompous voice from above: _Yeah right, punk. Fight your own battles. _

Toby and I had the added advantage of being a two person group. Although easily overpowered, we moved faster and more effectively than a massive mob like the monsters. Sure enough, when I risked a glance over my shoulder, the monsters were having a hell of a time breaking past the foliage and following us. We had slowed them down considerably, but they still weren't stopping. To get rid of them, I had only one choice. I would have to drown them.

I cast my mind out for a nearby source of water and felt the tug of the ocean on my gut. Letting out a triumphant shout, I altered my course and headed for it, the tiring Toby hot on my heels. I burst out past the trees and felt my legs and feet scream at me. I had been running at a constant sprint for longer than I had in a long, long time, and I was feeling the burn.

I couldn't help but commend Toby on his stamina and determination. He had less than half the experience that I did and yet he was keeping up pretty well. Or at least so I thought until he dove into the ground.

"Toby!" I screamed against my better judgment, alerting the horde to our whereabouts.

I skidded to a stop and doubled back, turning over my young companion and seeing that the right side of his face was scraped and bloody from his plowing through the hard ground like that. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow. He was out cold.

I heard a crashing sound and decided that either a bulldozer was tearing through the forest or monsters had made some serious ground. I looked up and saw some faster telekhines already appearing in and amidst the trees. Left with no other option, I heaved Toby up and carried him Princess-style as I ran for the water I felt getting closer and closer. If he wasn't out cold, he could hit me right now, because maybe this is beyond embarrassing.

Carrying Toby made the running even harder with the condition of my scar The curse- for that was what the scar was- hadn't spread to this extent since the first time I had left Tartarus. The gods had saved me then, and given me the cure. Since then, I had always had my bag and cure on me whenever the poison activated, and had gotten the antidote before I had gotten too bad. But now, the backpack was carried by Toby and now it's on Toby's back while I'm carrying him. Not a great time to lay him down, get the med and carried him back.

"We're going to be okay" I said in a panic tone. "I'm promise you"

"T-Trent" he said. I knew in this time he's really out cold.

He was a little lighter than a hundred pounds, mostly because neither of us got much food, but the added weight still slowed me, down giving the leading telekhines time to catch up. I placed Toby on the ground and drew Riptide, disintegrating three in a single fluid slash. More were coming, forcing me to pick him back up, more sloppily this time, and pour on the speed. I was coughing up blood, and tears streamed out of my eyes. Pain began to black out my vision, and a hot liquid began flowing out of my nose.

Finally, I felt the call of the sea rip at my intestines. I stopped at the bottom of a hill and staggered under Toby's weight. I couldn't go any farther. Exhaustion wore me down to practically nothing and the pain because my scar even worse. I tried not to, but I dropped Toby onto the ground, falling on top of him in a poor shield.

The monsters were right there, breathing down my neck almost. I needed to rest and recuperate. I couldn't fight that many after running as hard and long as I just had. But I didn't have a choice. I drew Riptide again, hands and arms and legs trembling uncontrollably, and faced the army of monsters with as firm a look as I could. I picked one foot up over Toby's unconscious body and snarled, holding Riptide out two-handed. The monsters recoiled and looked from her to me. They got the message. If they got near him, I'd tear them apart so much not even Tartarus would be able to pick up the pieces.

Now it was the monster's turn to hesitate. Most of them, with the exception of maybe the dracaena, were dumb brutes. They didn't know who I was or what I was capable of, and they certainly didn't know I'm Percy Jackson. But they did know that I was somehow associated with the wave earlier, and that I was pissed. Even wild animals know enough to recognize a serious threat when they see one.

But monsters can sometimes be even dumber than wild animals. A wild animal, unless starved to the point of insanity, will not attack a human unless that human cannot stand up and carries no weapon. Monsters will ignore even the most obvious signs of a healthy demigod carrying a sharp sword and blunder on ahead stupidly. So when they got over their hesitations and came at me, I wasn't surprised.

I spent the entire fight standing over Toby, kicking and stabbing and slashing at the monsters to hold them back. And I put a pretty good decrease in their numbers. I took out somewhere around thirty before an axe-wielding Cyclops hooked Riptide and yanked it from my grasp. I stumbled backward and landed on my ass, hard. Then the Cyclops bowed down and lifted Toby up from the back of the collar.

"No!" I screamed desperately, fighting to stand.

Any moment now, Riptide would return to my pocket, but that wouldn't do either Toby or I any good if I couldn't carry. And my arm felt like it hadn't just been filled with lead, with had been filled with cement. Completely inanimate and useless as anything but a weight.

Toby's head fell forward; his eyes still closed and face so pale I would've thought he was already dead if I didn't see the steady rising and falling of his chest. The Cyclops, topping at about eleven feet, lifted her up to eye level and chuckled throatily.

Even for his race, he was huge. My brother, Tyson, who was also a Cyclops, although a good one was only half his height. And Toby was dangling seven or more feet off the ground, helpless.

I struggled to stand, but my limbs wouldn't work. Gravity seemed more real than ever before, holding me there while the situation spiraled out of control. Tears were rolling down my face when I started pleading with the Cyclops.

"Please," I begged weakly. "Take me instead, but leave him alone."

The brute just laughed and drew a sword from his belt, which for him was really just a dagger. He raised it above his head and prepared to thrust down, straight into Toby's heart.

"No!"

The sword shattered in a thousand pieces, making me incredibly shock and I saw Toby glow a little bit in his chest like someone or something making a shield for him. Something or someone had saved him, but the mystery is, how can that even possible, Toby's not a Demi-God or maybe he's a legacy, but that's not even make any sense, Gold is the color of Zeus but he swear he won't have any kids and maybe Kronos but Luke's already killed Kronos by sacrificing himself.

But then something whistled through the air and the Cyclops tensed like he'd been struck. He looked down at the stick protruding from his sternum. The wooden shaft of an arrow. He burst apart into golden dust, covering Toby as he fell back down to earth. Suddenly finding myself again, I leapt into the air and caught him. All I could do was lessen the fall and stop his head from impacting. I heard several crunches and snaps indicating broken bones.

Panicked, I probed his neck for life. His breathing was too shallow to tell for sure. Several moments passed while I groped around, petrified that the arrow had come too late. I said a silent thank you to Apollo for following up on his old favor last minute. He promised me after the Titan War that a well-timed arrow would show up when I most needed it. I ignore the pain on the back of my neck again, I don't even care, and all I care about now is Toby.

Toby's neck didn't pound or thud or do anything but stay still.

"Toby," I said breathlessly, poking his neck and trying to find the pulse. Where was it? He couldn't be dead. He was too damn young to be dead. "Toby, wake up, damn you! You are not going to die on me! Do you understand? You are not going to die!"

I started CPR, which I didn't know very well except for the brief lesson given at camp during the days preceding the war. I pressed down on the center of his chest with the heels of my hands, working quickly and as hard as I dared without breaking a rib.

Tears spilled past my eyelashes I gulped, tapping his cheek frantically. "Toby? Wake up, kiddo. You hear that? I called you kiddo. Yell at me."

Moments passed and nothing happened. I kept trying to revive him, but he didn't stir. I adjusted his head, angling it and opening his mouth before puffing air into it, plugging his nose with my fingers. I waited for a sign of life or dramatic gasp for air as the movie always showed, but he didn't stir. I pressed my ear against his chest, listening for life, but I heard nothing.

His lips did not move.

"Toby?" I gasped. "Come on, Tobias Howard Carter, fight. I'm older than you. I'm the stupid, selfless hero. I'm supposed to die first. Wake up!"

Silence pervaded the hillside.

"Help!" I screamed, although I knew it was stupid and useless to do so.

There wasn't anyone for miles. I brushed his blonde hair from his face and starting CPR again. I still received no response. I started to panic, more than I was before. "Toby!" I cried, shaking him. I didn't have any ambrosia on me. Then I remembered the backpack.

I dug through it also I found my med, drinking it quickly and discard it; I emptied it out completely, digging around for ambrosia or nectar. I found our canteen, which barely had a few drops left. I needed it too, but at that moment I didn't care. I dribbled it into Toby's open mouth, nearly hysterical, and tried my best to wake him up. The nectar dripped down the side of his mouth and wasn't swallowed. I got out the energy bar from my pocket and tore open the wrapping, breaking off a piece and shoving it into his mouth. I worked his jaw up and down, making him chew it, but it hardly worked.

It had already been at least five minutes. Toby was dead. I couldn't believe it, though, and refused to let him die. I would have knelt there forever, trying to wake him back up, if I hadn't felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, for a moment thinking Toby's ghost was saying goodbye.

What I saw were sneakers. I followed up the pant leg to the sympathetic gray eyes staring down at me. My wise girl, my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

"We've got him now"

My blood felt as if it was fire, and I was glad when the sweet relief of unconsciousness hit me, and I fell into a world of darkness and forgotten memories.

* * *

**review button is here!**

**V**

**right here.**

**V**

**below**

**V**

**the**

**V**

**text**

**V**

**i**

**V**

**am**

**V**

**typing**

**V**

**right**

**V**

**here**

**V**

**so**

**V**

**just**

**V**

**push**

**V**

**it**

**V**

**(I mean, seriously, you've read all the way down to here, so what the heck is another ten seconds gonna be, eh?)**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting an Evil Twin

**Thanks for the review thought it's only one:**

** c: Yes Nico Di Angelo is alive and still searching for the truth actually, and i think this story is a PERCABETH story not PERNICO, but i will add him to the story but thanks for the review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Meeting an evil twin brother of Seaweed Brain"

Annabeth

I was doing an investigation about a lot of Monster Attack in Boston when I met them.

I had been sitting on my bunk, fully dressed, tinkering with the Daedulus laptop that the Hephaestus cabin had fixed when Chiron told me about the monster attack and sent me, Will also Piper and Leo too check it up. I had woken up hours before from nightmares about Percy. In a flash, I was out of my bed, out the door, my bronze knife in hand, and shivering in the cold air.

This took less than ten seconds, and my cheeks reddened slightly. I figured Tartarus hadn't fully left my system.

After a long travelled also slaying a lot of monster, I heard a calling for help from a similar voice, the voice of Seaweed Brain. I knew he was dead but I can't forget his sweet voice, but whoever was calling for help, it could be a citizen or maybe another Demi-God.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" Piper McLean asked, running up to me.

I shrugged, still tense. "I don't know."

Piper frowned and pulled Katropis from its sheath. The younger girl stared at it for a few seconds. Piper's eyes widened, and she frowned.

"See anything?" I asked.

"A dark haired boy- about seventeen or eighteen…maybe sixteen….he's covered in monster dust and blood and a boy about ten or maybe eleven with sandy hair."

My heart began to pound, and an unthinkable hope kindled inside me. There's no way both of them could raise from the dead.

"Where?"

"Near the river at the bridge." Piper paused, her frown deepening. "Annabeth, are you thinking….?"

I didn't reply, but clutched the handle of my knife harder.

Piper touched my shoulder. "Annabeth…he's dead. We saw him….Percy can't have survived that."

"I know!" I half snapped, half sobbed, feeling the hurt of Percy's death wash over me. I knew my eyes were red, and I glared at Piper.

Piper had an odd look in her eyes. Pity? I was angry, but I forced myself to calm down.

"Let's go." I said, walking towards Will Solace.

"We've got him now"

The last word I said to him before he faint, the boy looked so much like Percy, it wasn't fair.

I had raced over once we had found them, shocked by the sheer proportion of monster relics. The other boy had been paler than Nico under the thick layer of dust and dirt.

An empty vial was near his head, and I wondered what it was for. I scanned the area, and stumbled back when I came across a black and white pointy horn, identical to the one that still hung in Percy's cabin.

Did this boy defeat the Minotaur?

Hell he defeats the whole Horde.

I turned and watched Will check the boys' vitals, and wondered why the boys were so still.

I turned to watch as Piper and Leo Valdez scrambled up to us, carrying a long white stretcher. Will Solace yelled for me to come and close and for Piper and Leo to hurry up.

"Poison." He said in an undertone as I knelt beside him. "I don't recognize it." He had turned the boy on his back. He pointed at a jet black scar that had burst open. "It origins from this cut." He poured some nectar on it, and it closed a bit, and lightened in color.

"Have you cured him yet?" I asked, staring at the boy's face. It seemed familiar, and I couldn't help but wonder if Percy had a brother that Poseidon didn't tell him about.

Will shook his head. "I didn't need to. Someone already had." He picked up the small glass vial I had noticed earlier.

I frowned and took it. A tiny remnant was left inside.

"Golden color…" I murmured, examining it carefully. "Not nectar…"

Will winced as the boy weakly coughed, blood splattering his pale lips. "The kid may have internal damage from the poison." he said worriedly. "We have to move quickly."

"I need your help to escort him because I need to check the other one"

I nodded, and with a quick glance at Leo and Piper, lifted the boy's shoulders while Will picked up his feet. The boy groaned as we set him down on the white fabric. His eyelids fluttered, and for a second, I saw a flash of green.

"Toby" he said weakly.

"It's alright, we have healers. Medicine that can help him. We can help you too" I said as I help him with the stretcher. "We will save him"

"No!" he said as he holds one of my hands. "Please!"

For the first time, when he hold one of my hands, I can felt that Seaweed Brain hold me, it can't be him but maybe he's not dead yet. No, he died I saw it with my own eyes, Nico's already confirm it.

His shoulders were muscled and well-built, but taught in pain, even unconscious.

Who was this boy?

We hurried out of the woods and through camp, until we reached the Big House. A group of demigods were milling around as we charged past. The boy had grown stronger, but his coughs worsened, and blood was covering his face and dirty blue shirt.

Worse of all, the boy is in a critical state, he's breathing are slow, he's really pale just like Nico. Will was too frustrated with this situation, he maybe got worse but this is could be his limit.

"Crap." Will muttered as they reached the infirmary. "Annabeth, can you get some water? Leo, I need you to heat it up, and Piper, get nectar, ambrosia, and bandages. Lot's of it."

Piper nodded and ran off, while I lifted a basin and took it to the sink. As soon as I was finished, Leo heated up his hands and stuck them in the water.

"Get a washcloth." Will ordered, throwing the ruined blue shirt aside. He began a diagnostic scan with a strange device he had probably gotten from his father.

Will swear. "Yeah, he has internal bleeding, and some of his organs are failing. It's bad, Annabeth. Where the hell is Piper?"

I swallowed as I tugged the heavy basin of water to Will. He then turn his attention to the boy with the sandy hair just like…just like him but it can't be he…he's gone just like Percy.

"Damn!" he said. Will never swear ever, he only swear if his patient in a critical state and he can't save him.

Will told me to wash off the dirt, dust, and blood from other boy's torso. I did so, glad to be able to do something to help. As the dirt and blood washed away, I gasped, unable to believe that anyone could have as many scars as the boy in front of me. The saddest thing was, many of them didn't look like they were made by monsters, but by knives and belts.

As I washed off the boy's sculpted chest, I let out a cry. I stumbled back, one hand covering my mouth.

"Annabeth?" Will and Leo asked. Piper finally arrived, running into the room and deposited an armload of nectar, ambrosia, and bandages beside Will.

I was shaking in horror and anger. Who had done this to the boy? How could anyone be so cruel?

In small, narrow, deep letters, obviously meant to cause pain, and lots of it, three words were carved in his chest. They were faded, and probably several years old, but still clearly visible.

USELESS

STUPID

PAIN

And then…

DEAD

My hands were clenched as I told the others what I had found. Leo's hands caught fire, and Piper's face drained of color and went blank. Will was swearing loudly, but he kept working.

"Come on kid!" he said as he working on the other boy. "He's too weak, I think I really need to use"

"You sure, the last time you use it, you faint for three day" I said.

"Yeah, I've been practicing" he said. "The other one quite stable but won't be long and him, he's weak so I don't have other choice"

Will laid his hands on the boy's chest anyway, and began trying to heal him. He had his hands stretched over he's form and he was chanting in an ancient Greek. His hands glowed gold. This is the same ability that he used with Percy after we defeated Gaea. It took a lot of energy of him because after he used it, well let's just said that he faint for three days.

And then there was a gasp. Will stop chanting at the others immediately backed up.

I saw the kid face, flushed red with color returning to her face. She bolted upright, coughing. Breathing.

Hours seemed to pass before Will finally stumbled away from the table, whiter than the boy had been and shaking. He wiped his brow and collapsed into a chair Piper had brought in.

"How is he?" Leo asked before I could.

Will nodded wearily. "He'll be fine. Now the question is…."

"Who are they?!" Annabeth finished. Will nodded, and rose. He picked up a small vial of nectar and downed it. His color came back, and he stopped shaking.

"We'll just have to wait and see when both of them wake up." Will said, glancing at the boy. He lifted the murky basin of water and took it to the sink. "So far, all we know is that he's sixteen at the youngest, and nineteen at oldest, a demigod, and tortured or abused at one point"

"And this one is ten years old, and he's also a demigod"

"And he's powerful enough to take on an army of monsters." I pointed out, sighing. The mystery of the injured boy in front of us just seemed to be growing.

Will nodded. "He can't have gone this long, being as strong as he is, without help"

"Maybe he's Roman?" Leo suggested. "We could IM Jason and see"

Will shrugged "Good idea. We should have Rachel come down as well."

I hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Will nodded. "Positive"

And with that, he ushered us out, saying the boy needed rest.

As I left the Big House, the crowd of demigods had grown. Several looked as though they intended to interrogate me, but I glared, and they let me through. Soon after that, Tyson came out and ask me a bunch of question.

"That boy looked like Percy" he said.

"It can't be Tyson, he's gone" I said still questioning the truth.

"So, who is he Annabeth?!" said Tyson. "Is he alive?"

I sighed. "He's alive, but we have no idea who he is, and who his godly parent is"

A low, sad sigh swept from Tyson. He missed Percy too. Since he met again with Percy in Camp Jupiter, he's been really excited that he's brother wasn't dead but now when he heard that Percy wasn't coming back to alive again, he didn't believe it and still searching for him.

"So it isn't Percy?" Tyson asked sadly.

I turned away, shaking my head. "No." I said softly. "He's gone. Percy's gone, and he isn't coming back."

The words hurt to say, and I wanted so badly to take them back, to prove them wrong. The worst thing was, it was impossible to know for certain because of Hades.

Nico had told her that he had searched for Percy in the Underworld, but only had found the faintest trace of his soul. Hades had told him Percy had moved on.

Sure, maybe somewhere out there, the spirit of Percy was alive in some squalling baby, but my Percy was gone…

I gave him a shaky smile. "Once they wake up, we'll introduce them to camp"

It wasn't until late afternoon that the boys woke. I had just finished the last Latin class of the day and had been heading back to my cabin to get ready for campfire when Malcolm came running up to me.

He was out of breath, but she managed to gasp out, "Piper said the boy is awake."

My eyes widened fractionally before I gave a curt nod. Lacy ran off, looking pleased.

I swallowed hard. Time to get some answers…

* * *

**YEAHHHH! I'm done but it's because that i'm lazy to update, well a little yes but it's because i lost this file on my laptop because the laptop got an unexpected swim in the toilet and the internet is down because of no reason, and that's ladies and gentlemens it's why internet connection in INDONESIA is losing to KOREA DAMN!**

**BUT PLEASE REVIEWWWW! THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Very Bad Deal

**Goddess of Stories : Thanks for the review and seriously i never thought that i would get 2 reviews on my story thanks!**

**There you have it folks! Come on give me some review !**

Chapter 4

"A really bad deal with your evil aunt Hera"

Percy

When I woke, I was unpleasantly surprised to find that I was alive.

My whole body ached, especially my throat, head, and back, and I bit back a groan. I reached back and touched my enflamed scar and winced as a shiver crept down my spine.

Where was I? The last thing I remembered was the poison taking over me and I'm trying to safe Toby…Toby!

I'm the worst Demi-God ever, how can I leave him like that he might be…no I can't think that, he's fine maybe we're in the Hospital or maybe Apollo saved us and we're in the secret hideout right now.

A girl was softly speaking to a boy just outside the room. The door was open, and light spilled into the room. I paled when I realized whose voice it was.

"-it's been over than an hour, Will. Why isn't he awake?"

"I don't know! I told you, I've never seen that poison before, or the antidote. I had Annabeth analyze it, but-"

My mind froze. Annabeth? But… I couldn't be back…I couldn't!

My hands began to sweat, and panic started rushing through me. I forced myself to calm down, but I was still afraid.

How could I have been so stupid? So careless?

Maybe I could sneak away, get to Olympus and explain to Hera how I had ended up in camp. Maybe everyone could still be saved…

I struggled to sit up, and nearly threw up at the wave of nausea that hit me. I couldn't help but let a tiny groan slip from my traitorous lips. Piper froze and turned to me. Her kaleidoscope eyes widened and she tore out of the room.

What the hell?

Will had poked his head into the room when time froze. Like, actually froze. The blanket that had been cascading off me was static in the air, hard as rock. Will was in the process of blinking, so his eyes were mostly closed and his nose was scrunched up. A fly was still in mid air, and I got the sensation that someone had pressed 'pause' on the room.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Hera, wife of Zeus and goddess of family, marriage, and ruining-my-life was standing in front of me.

"Hera" I snarled.

"Percy" Hera replied regally. "So you say. What do I do about this?"

"Let me go? Leave camp alone?" I suggested, but Hera continued as if I wasn't there.

"You disobeyed me," she boomed, voice monotone and unfeeling. It went through me like a spear, the curtain of water rippling with every syllable. "We had an agreement, and you broke it. The motion to raze Camp Half-Blood is passed. You may warn them of their demise."

"Like you said, I didn't come here on purpose." I argued. "The poison-"

"I tried, Hera. I did. But Toby..."

"Oh yes, Tobias Carter. You did take quite a liking to her when you two met, Jackson." she mused, tapping her fingers on the bedside table. She sat in a rickety old chair placed beside the bed as if it were a throne.

"I not sure what you mean, Hera." I said nonchalantly. "Toby's a good kid, if that's what you mean."

Hera looked at me, like she actually already knows about Toby's and what his role in my quest is. "Perseus, it's not a coincidence that both of you met, he got a connection with your quest"

"What are you...?" I grunted, trying to stand, but Hera's palm was now facing downward and I was held in place by an invisible force.

"I'm giving you a second chance. Prove that you are not the person you used to be. Prove that I am in no danger of having to destroy this important sanctuary for our children. You will stay here for two months, and if after those two months you feel no hesitation or reluctance about leaving again, then your allies will remain unharmed" she said with of course a threat tone.

"Fail to do so, hesitate for even a second and I will reduce this Camp to ruin. Once again the fate of heroes rests on your shoulders. The only question now is: what will you do?"

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Two months is a long time! They'll discover who I am and-"

"If you are discovered, boom. Bye-bye Camp Half-blood. Make them hate you, Trent. Become despicable. Make them glad to be rid of Trent. After all, Percy would never be a jerk. They would never expect it!"

"And in return, I would give you a surprise that you wouldn't ever think off"

My blood turned to ice. Hera beamed at me as if she were giving wonderful news.

"Good luck, _Trent_." The goddess said, and then disappeared in a flash of light. Time resumed.

Will finished blinking, and the fly continued buzzing around the room. My blankets collapsed on my lap, and my tongue felt heavy and dry. I was a much better liar now, but I didn't think I could pull this off.

My thoughts were interrupted as Will entered the room. His hair was damp, probably from a shower. I quickly put a mask on my face and frowned at Will.

"Who are you?" My voice was raspy. "Where am I?"

"Where's Toby?!"

Will raised an eyebrow. "Don't even worry, the kid that came with you, he's stable enough but still need a rest"

"A better question would be who you are"

I scowled. "Sorry, that's classified information"

"Now the better question is, where he is?!"

"He's still talking to Annabeth, he's the one wake up first then you" he said as he takes me to another room.

There of course I saw Piper with Toby of course just sitting there while Piper asking him some question, while Toby's given some warm nectar.

He then saw me and looked at me with a confuse also relieved look, either he's confuse why I'm half naked because I only kept my pants on or why it's takes me so long to wake up.

"Uh . . . Hi?" he said awkwardly.

"From now on," I told him, crushing him to my chest so much I could hear his struggling to breathe. "If there's a bunch of monsters and we're running, you run ahead. Got it?"

Toby nodded energetically. "Can I breathe now?" he choked.

I released him, moving my grip to his shoulders instead and giving him a rigorous onceover, hand feeling along his chin and arms and examining the back of his head for injuries. His eyes were even, an eyebrow arched above his right in a silent question. His hair was now clean and he's given some new clothes for him.

About the time I pulled him into a second hug was when his hands came into contact with my scar on my neck. Toby shot back like a bullet; he had never look the scar before because I hid it for a reason.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Are you okay? I don't remember anything after falling asleep"

I opened my mouth, breath hitching as I struggled to think of a non-panic-inducing way to explain Toby's very dead form. "Toby, you-you weren't really breathing. You were hurt and I don't know how you're so . . ." I shook my head, checking him over again in speechless gratitude. "But that doesn't matter. You're okay now"

Will sighed and handed me a cup of amber colored liquid. Nectar. That word popped in my head, and a small flood of memories attached to the word flooded in. I held it, feeling the chill from the ice in the cup permeate my hands. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is this? Are you trying to drug me?"

Will's eyes widened. "Why would I do that?"

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. "Hmm… I dunno….because you are a stranger offering me a strange-lookin' drink?"

"It's to help you heal." Will said patiently. "Your friend over here, already drink one and he's not dead"

I snorted. "I've heard that one before. Not a lesson I'm keen to repeat."

Will looked worried for some reason. "Where are you guys come from?"

I shrugged. "Last couple weeks we've been in New York"

"What's your name?" Will tried. I crossed my arms.

"Tell me yours first." I said obstinately.

"My name is Will Solace." Will said, smiling benignly. "I'm the son of-"

But whatever Will was going to say faltered as the doors to the room crashed open, and Annabeth Chase marched inside.

I paused for a moment, staring at my old girlfriend, who I hadn't seen since before Tartarus. "So he's awake." she said, crossing her arms.

I hated what I was going to do, but I had to do it. Anything that could dispel any suspicion as to who I was going to be needed.

"Who're you, blondie?" I said, smirking at her.

"Don't call me that." Annabeth said. "Will, I'll take it from here."

"And Toby, I need you to go with Will for a while okay"

Will nodded and left, he also brought Toby with him I want to stop him but I don't thing being a jerk in front of him would be a great example. Annabeth ignored the rickety chair and stood at the end of the exit of the tent.

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked. "Your friend over there already told me he's name and now it's your turn"

I laughed, but it wasn't a joyful or warm one; it was cold, high, and hard. Even I was surprised by it.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth said crossly, although her eyes looked unnerved.

"Honestly princess, you expect me to just give it away?" I gave a sly grin. "Name's Trent, sweetie."

"Don't call me that." Annabeth hissed. Then she recovered herself. "Odd name."

I shrugged.

"What's your last name?" Annabeth asked.

I gave a lopsided smile. "Have none."

"Why?" she said. "Your brother here has a last name right, why don't you?!"

"No one around to give me one." I shrugged. "Didn't need a last name, couldn't remember one, so I didn't give myself one"

"And Toby's pretty lucky to have one also; he's a great kid and deserves a last name but he's not my brother"

Annabeth eyes softened. "Too bad" she murmured. "Must have been hard."

I shrugged again, and I saw a flash of irritation come from Annabeth.

"So what's your name?" I asked. "Can't keep callin' you princess or blondie forever"

"Annabeth." Annabeth drew herself up. "Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena, and counselor of the Athena cabin."

"Athena?" I said, saying the word as if were foreign to me.

Annabeth sighed, as if she wished she hadn't been stuck explaining the craziness that was out world to me.

"Do you know about the Greek gods?"

"Like…Zeus?" I said, crinkling my eyebrows. When did I become such a good actor?

"Exactly." Annabeth said, nodding. "Well, they're real. And alive."

I stared at her. "Nice." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "So I've been kidnapped by a crazy gang. What are you, princess, Queen of the dumb blond?" **(AN: I'm really sorry and I didn't meant to insult blond people, seriously sorry, here have a virtual cookie)**

Annabeth eyes went steely in anger, and I could she was barely holding back from attacking me. Good.

"No" Annabeth said, her voice strained. Her fists were clenched. "This is a summer camp for demigods."

I blinked. "I dunno what 'demi' means, but godly…hmm..." I gave her another crooked grin. Then I frowned. "There may be monsters-I'll give you that, but there ain't no gods."

Annabeth sighed. "Believe me, Trent, there are"

"That's what they all say!" I argued, swinging my legs off the bed, and ignoring the pain it caused. I patted my pocket, and felt the two pens that hid my swords. "So princess. Where can I get some food? Assuming it's not drugged."

Annabeth glowered at me. "Lunch was an hour ago."

I swore. Annabeth glare became more intense. Jeeze. She was scary.

"We have litt**l**e kids here." Annabeth said sternly. "Swearing is not tolerated"

"Weird, your little friend there, he's really polite and really innocent, when the fact that he's travelling with you"

"You don't know him well enough blondie" I said. "He can be really surprising.

I got up off the bed, hiding a wince as my scar twinged. I longed to have some nectar and ambrosia, but it wasn't possible yet as Trent. I stretched, feeling the last waves of nausea fade away. The poison had run its course for now, but I knew that it would come again next month.

"Look blondie" I said. "I'll happily leave as soon as I figure what the hell is going on in this nut job camp of yours."

Annabeth shot a look of pure dislike at me.

"I'm sure Chiron would love to meet you." she said. "For now, I'll give you the Grand Tour."

I nodded, and silently followed her from the room. I had succeeded; Annabeth hated me, and she would never be able to figure out that I am his Seaweed Brain Percy Jackson.

So why did I feel so miserable?

* * *

**There you have it, thanks for reading and don't forget to review and maybe follow and maybe favorite it!**

**TO PEOPLE WHO REVIEW THIS STORY GET A VIRTUAL COOKIEEE!**


	6. Chapter 5: Grand Tour

**Thanks to everyone that favorite this story!**

**Addie28  
DisHarmonic Lullabies  
Goddess of Stories  
adebisi980  
brokenbeyondrepair  
daughterofJupiter  
nico2883**

* * *

Chapter 5

"I got a Grand Tour at a weird Camp"

Toby

Well, got an almost died experience wasn't the best experience ever but it did give me a weird dream though, my dream involved with a guy that looked like Trent also Annabeth and of course me stabbing myself in the chest and trust me it felt really hurt. Of course I still trying to rub the feeling of being stab by a sword and still holding my chest like it's really happening and of course it's burn and hurt at the same time.

Now I'm waiting for Trent that still talking with Annabeth, trust me, waiting for them it's quiet bored me up, of course I have to do something but there's nothing to do until of course I saw the photo's of the kids that joining the camp, one of the photo catch my attention, a picture of a boy with black hair and green eyes, exactly like Trent.

And behind the pedestal was an array of pictures all around the Greek letters meaning "In Memorial of Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." There were a lot of picture of his time at Camp, arm in arm with Annabeth or laughing with a guy that Half Goat. There were more than a few of him during sword-fighting, wiping the field with the other kids.

"Hey, Will" I said as I point to the picture. "Who's that?"

"That's Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon and he was a hero, a brave hero indeed" Will said as he cross his arm.

"Where is he now?!" I asked. A question that I should never asked.

"He died a hero of course, and I never discuss this to a new kid but Annabeth is very sad when he's gone" said Will.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Percy is Annabeth boyfriend and when she died, she hadn't even move on" said Will.

"Wow, she must be really in love with this guy" I said.

"Yeah, they're the love birds" Will said.

As I look to another photos of the people in this camp, I found another photo of Annabeth, when she still quite young with a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, I felt that I knew this guy, like I ever saw him before. There's a lot of photo of him in this camp with Annabeth and the other.

Until a saw a picture of him, like a memorial besides Percy, I look pretty shock when I saw that he got the same scar like mine, maybe it's just a coincidence, there's no way I got the same scar like him, after that I saw array of pictures all around the Greek letters meaning "In Memorial of Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, Hero of Olympus."

When I want to look closer, I felt something weird going on. I felt the burn more intense then I got a black out, and everything went really white until I found myself again in a middle of nowhere.

_..."The sooner we leave, the better," I was saying. "I want this over with."_

_"Aww," the girl sympathized, running a finger down my arm. She was beautiful, wearing a blue dress tonight. "You find it unpleasant to destroy your own camp?"_

_'Your own camp…' Those words rang in my head._

_'Yes, destroy it,' a voice inside me convinced. 'They have done nothing for you. They don't care. You've suffered enough. You need to fight back.'_

_"I need to fight back," I murmured. "Destroy the camp. Leave no one alive. No mercy. The camp will be destroyed forever."_

_'Yes…yes…this is your duty, Luke: Destroy the camp.'_

_"Destroy the camp…"…_

…"Destroy the camp," I muttered, snapping awake. "Whoa"

I found myself with Will looking at me with a weird look, he looked really concern about me and of course start to checking up like a doctor, he then pull his little flashlight that doctor use to examine their patient.

"You're okay" said Will while he's examine my eyes with his flashlight. "You got black out a little bit but you're kind of back a little"

"What?" I reached up to touch my head, which was throbbing.

"We need more check up I think" said Will. "Anyway, they're done talking; I think it's time to see Chiron"

"Chi- Who?" I asked.

"Chiron" Annabeth said. "He's waiting in the big house"

I had a constant headache as I reach the Big House. Fragmented memories rushed around my head, and I struggled to make sense of them all. When he turned around, I recognized him immediately from my dream. His bow and quiver full of arrows; the white stallion body; the stern but kind face. They all hit me in a single blow. A feeling of pride and love hit me, and I frowned. Needless to say, I was surprised, but not shocked to find Chiron was a bloody centaur.

"C-Chiron?" I stammered nervously.

"We have twenty minutes till campfire starts." Annabeth said. "I can show you some of camp before you're introduced."

Chiron started to smile but then frowned instantly. He looked me straight in the eye, turned pale, and said five words that sent a chill down my back:

"You're supposed to be dead"

"Hey!" Trent exclaimed surprise. "What do you mean he's supposed to be dead?!"

"Uh, never mind," Chiron said, regaining his composure. "Annabeth. Is this the boys you found earlier this week?"

"Yes Chiron" said Annabeth. "They both survived the Horde that chasing them"

"Ah, I see" said Chiron curiously. "What is your name?"

"Um…Toby...Toby Carter"

"Hmm…Toby," he mused. "And you're?"

"Trent" Trent replied, sticking his hands in his dirty jean pockets.

"Trent?" Chiron repeated. "Quite an odd name."

"Not as weird as Chiron." he pointed out, scowling.

Then he turned to Annabeth. "You know, princess, this doesn't convince me that there are gods."

Annabeth gave a huff of frustration. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Our camp director Dionysus is at Olympus to talk about removing him from camp, so I-"

"Your camp director is a god?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately." I heard Annabeth grumble under her breath.

"Now Annabeth…" Chiron said gently. "Dionysus isn't that bad…."

"Maybe…" Annabeth said.

"How old are you?" Chiron asked again. "Both of you"

"Sixteen" said Trent. "And Toby's eleven"

"What is your last name?" Chiron asked again, seriously it's like playing 20 question with the Centaur.

Trent shrugged, uneasy. "Don't have one, not that I can remember"

"I see" said Chiron. "And you?"

"I already told you. Carter. Do you want me to spell it for you? C-A-R"

"No, it's all right," he said absent-mindedly. "What do you like to do during your free time?"

"Why are you asking us random questions?" I retorted.

"Hmm…," he said again. "Just like Luke. Impatient. Ignorant. Repeating a question with a question…"

"What?!" Trent and Annabeth said in the same time. Annabeth look at Trent with a weird look.

"I mean, why did you compare him to his Luke guy?!" said Trent. "He's just got here and you guys already telling him he's not himself"

And trust me if I have a camera I would take a picture both of them, because they expressions are precious but also confusing, did they know who's this Luke guy is.

"Now Annabeth, after you gave the boys a tour to the camp I want you take them to cabin 11 because they're yet unclaimed" said Chiron.

"Okay Chiron" said Annabeth.

She led us to the lava climbing wall first, which looked pretty awesome. I saw a few satyrs and campers racing up it, and smirked. First I thought the lava would burn them but then it's only they're clothes.

"When can I climb this thing?" I asked Annabeth.

Annabeth eyes lit up. She probably thought I was warming up to the camp, and that my attitude earlier was from fear and confusion.

She shrugged. "When Chiron schedules you. As you are unclaimed, we'll be testing your skills to see which god may be your parent."

"Again with the god talk, princess." Trent sighed. "Seriously…"

"Which parent did you live with?" Annabeth blurted out. "Your mom or dad?"

Trent glared at her. "None of your damn business."

Annabeth eyes hardened. "I just want to help you guys"

"I don't need your help." he snarled.

"Trent" I said trying to calm him.

"Fine, too personal." Annabeth sighed. "You could be a little nicer you know"

He snorted. "Why?" I didn't bother to turn to her. "No one is kind to me. I tried being nice, and all that did was end up getting me used as a pawn, or hurt more times than I can count. And that's just what I can remember."

"How do you know things can't get better?" Annabeth challenged.

"How do you know they can't get worse?" he shot back. "How do you know that my past could hold good things when all I can remember are the bad, princess? How can a know-it-all, stuck up, spoiled princess know what I've been through?"

"You don't know me!" Annabeth shouted, her nostrils flaring. "I was abused too! I was neglected and told how worthless I was! It got so bad I ran away! But then I found friends and a family, and looked to the good in life! I know more about it than you do!"

"I never got that chance." he said in a low voice. "I never had a choice in anything I did."

"Shut up!" I scream. Okay maybe it's been too for because some other kids at the camp looked at me.

"Wow kiddo, that's uh…uh..." said Trent. "I have nothing to say, seriously this is the first time"

Annabeth took a shaky breath. "This conversation isn't over, Trent, but we should move on."

We visited the archery and gun range (I hated the first and tolerated the second), the sword fighting arena (which I loved), the ropes course (interesting enough, but I could see myself getting tangled up), the pegasi or Pegasus stables, the volleyball, basketball, and tennis courts, and finally, the cabins.

The cabins were empty, as most of the campers were down at campfire. I hid a wince as memories rushed in as I passed each cabin, Annabeth not helping as she gave a running commentary. A surge of hatred hit Trent as we stopped in front of the Hera cabin. I don't know why but it's really look like he really hate it there.

Annabeth noticed. "Whoa. What have you all riled up?"

He shook his head. "Reminds me of the punks on the street princess. They'd have fun with you."

Annabeth hand tightened on the handle of her bronze knife. Wow she's scary, for a girl with a knife that also great at fighting and can knock you out cold anytime, it's pretty scary.

We passed Cabin 3 and a faint smile flittered across Trent and of course Annabeth lips. Trent's look like he knew the place really well, like he once lived there and trust me he got that nervous face every time we stole something or maybe a pack of giant monster chasing us.

"Is this his cabin?" I asked. Stupid question I know, but I can't helped it. "You know Per-"

"Yes it's his Cabin" said Annabeth in a shaking voice.

"I'm sorry for asking you that" I said.

"It's alright Toby" she said. "He was the best seaweed brain I ever known"

I can saw Trent face got really sad, like he felt really guilty about something, he looked at Annabeth like he want to say something to her, to make her felt better, like Trent knew her and telling her something.

"Anyway, guys, I'll take you to Cabin 11 for now, because you guys haven't been unclaimed" said Annabeth.

In the center of the cabins was a courtyard kind of thing. There was a bonfire in the middle where a young girl was tending it. Statues of people dotted the square, a few showing some very unnecessary parts. The inside was like a garbage dump.

Clothes and shoes were littered on the floor. Candy wrappers were everywhere. The kids inside were having a 'snowball fight' with crumpled up pieces of paper.

"Guys!" Annabeth immediately yelled. The kids froze and turned to her direction. A chair near the back of the room began to splinter.

"Uh…hey." A guy stepped forward. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes. "Um…"

Annabeth gave him a silencing stare.

Trent of course smirked at them, he knew they could be the trouble maker in this cabin, and well there are a lot of them with that mischievous smile just like mine of course and it's kind of weird because I felt like they're just a long lost half brothers and sisters of course.

"Uh…hi," Travis said awkwardly. "I'm, um, Travis and that's my brother Connor"

"So, uh…" Travis cleared his throat and rubbed his back self-consciously. "I guess you guys are taking that bunk over there…" He gestured to a bunk bed in the back of the room. It was still rumpled as if someone had been sleeping there. I walked over and sat down.

"You guys would join some activity camp for today" Annabeth said. "But over the time you guys would stay here until you guys being claimed"

"Claimed?" I asked

Travis sighed. "I know this might seem really weird, 'cause it pretty much is, but you're the descendent of a Greek god or goddess, depending on who your godly parent is."

"Well, you're stuck here until the gods claim you" Connor said.

"Let's go introduce you to camp." Annabeth said, as if she would rather do anything else. We began walking towards where I knew the camp would be singing songs and setting their marshmallows on fire.

The fire was high and brightly dancing, crackling with excitement. The flames grew higher as Annabeth led me into the amphitheatre. Rows of heads turned to me, and I scowled at them all.

Chiron rose. "This is Trent and Toby Carter, our newest camper. Please do your best to make them feel welcome."

"Hail." The crowd cheered.

"Now Toby, we're going to stay here for a while" said Trent.

"Or we could go to Canada," he breathed, smiling slightly. "That's always an option."

I shook my head sadly and ruffle is hair, pouring every ounce of my love and adoration for him into my lips as I did so. I felt Toby sag in defeat; he knew what was coming. "

"No, Toby" I told him. "Canada was never an option."

Suddenly a boy and a girl came up to us, one was a Mexican-American, with pointy ears like elf and a pouch of every mechanic stuff combine, and the girl looks like Indian-American with a one braid in her hair and trust me, her eyes keep changing like a kaleidoscope, to blue, green, brown and it's kept going like that.

The girl kind of flinch when she saw Trent sitting with me.

"Percy?"

* * *

**It isn't a cliff-hanger! Don't kill me! Next update will be tomoroow probably. Review if you want. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: Almost

Chapter 6

"My Disguise almost blown"

Percy

"Percy?"

Someone recognize me already, seriously maybe I have to get a plastic surgery or maybe wear a beard Half- or maybe some mustache because pretty much everyone in Camp Blood recognize me already, so much being the hero if you have to be a jerk and trying to save the Camp from the wrath of Hera, for some reason I can't came back here to Camp or she'll destroy the place. I can't have that, everyone here is my friends or was because they all thought I'm already dead and yes I was, got sent back to Tartarus two time, get back she's angry almost destroy the camp, I made a deal to be a jerk and good news is she won't destroy the camp.

When I turn around, I saw Piper, and I had no choice to be rude to her even if she never ever rude or act like a jerk even when we first met and she's with the fact of Aphrodite daughter that act tomboy and really tough. Good news is, Jason's not here, being rude to her he would kill even if I am new here and didn't know anything, he's just going to sent lightning bolt straight to me.

"I told you a thousand times I'm not Percy!" I said to her, and I could see her really surprise. Nice Percy, good thing Jason's not here, if he's here maybe I could get strike by a lightning.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" she said but then Leo came and make everything worse.

"It's alright, it's the time of the month again for Trent, he's just got very frustrated about all of that he and Percy thinks" said Toby.

"Oh, okay then" said Piper awkwardly.

"Whoa, newbie, I don't think shouting at the Aphrodite daughter it's a great I-" he said looked surprise. "Percy?!"

"I'm not-" I said as I got cut off by Piper.

"He's not Percy" said Piper. "He's the guy that we safe, remember Leo"

"Yeah of course" said Leo.

"Why everyone always mistaken you with Percy?!" asked Toby.

"No idea" I said, good thing he buy it of course.

I then saw Annabeth scooted as far away as possible from me. Maybe I've gone too far about being hate by everyone including Wise Girl over here, maybe after this crazy quest I'll apologize, of course after I got another Judo Flip from her, maybe a little sword fighting.

Piper frowned. "What did you do make Annabeth not like you?"

I shrugged. "Exist? Being a jerk in front of her?"

Leo's jaw dropped. "You didn't."

I nodded. "I did"

Piper's frown deepened. "Why?"

"I didn't mean to!" I said in my defense, before remembering I had to make the camp hate me. "I'm not use with others, except for Toby over here"

Leo's hands caught fire and Piper glared at me. For guy that jokes a lot, he's kind a scary when he's hand start showing up some fire. Remind me why I do this, oh right, crazy aunt want you to do her quest.

"What are you guys singing?" Toby continued, stealing Leo's marshmallow, great kid. "Sounds like a grade school music class gone wrong."

"Camp songs." Piper said slowly, and then continued. "You could be respectful, you now. Percy-"

"Who?" I interrupted. "Weird name."

"Says the boy named Trent" Piper mumbled.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I growled. "Trent is not a weird name!"

"Trent is a weird name" Toby said as he doing high five with Leo.

"Not weirder then Toby" I said in my defense.

"Toby's not a weird name" he said as he throws a marshmallow at me.

Piper only raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Anyway…Percy was Annabeth boyfriend, and the greatest hero in a millennium, if not of all time."

"Then how did he die?" I challenged. Piper's eyes went dark.

"He…he was weak from Tartarus and fighting Gaea. We had just won the Second Giant War, and had returned to the Argo Two, the ship we used to get to Rome and Greece. He had been outside, steering the ship when monsters attacked. An entire, massive army- many times larger than the one you fought and Percy beat them all. He won, but he was covered in wounds. And then-" Piper's voice broke.

She shook her head, tears sparkling in her eyes as she leaned against Leo. Leo rubbed her back awkwardly.

I bit back tears with difficulty. Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen! Hera promised that they'd move on after finding out I was actually dead. She swore they wouldn't suffer because of my cowardice. How could this happen? I wasn't really that important. What did Percy Jackson matter compared to the happiness of some hundred or something people? Nothing! NOTHING!

"Trent?"

I snapped out of my daze, almost exclaiming "Crap!" because my ADHD had taken me into the planning stage of my deceit while I was still in the preliminaries. I forced myself not to stutter - despite the twisting in the gut when I stopped "uh . . ." from escaping my lips - and rolled my eyes instead, stalling.

"So he died to save his friends." I mused. "Brave…reckless…selfless…stupid..." I gave a smirk. "None of the above describes me, except for maybe brave"

"Trent," Toby hissed out the side of his mouth.

Leo glared at me. "What's wrong with you?"

I shrugged, raising my hands palm up. "Living on the streets and fighting every day for life can take you down three roads." I lifted one finger. "One: the Criminal." I raised a second finger. "Two: the Jerk." I raised another finger. "Three: the Insane or the Broken. I'm the second."

"Besides, the only thing I always thought about is how to kept myself and of course this kid here, first time he almost died and I'm already in a panic mode"

Leo cocked his head. "Then how did Annabeth, Thalia, and I turn out the way we did?"

Toby shook his head. "How long did you all spend on the streets, and what was your situation like?"

"I ran away a lot." Leo admitted. "I stayed in a lot of sewers."

"I'm guessing you didn't spend enough time on the streets to turn into one of the three." I said. "So, the princess and….Thalia, was it?"

Piper and Leo glanced uneasily at each other.

"A year, crossing the country to get to camp, I think." Piper said quietly. "They fought a lot of monsters."

I simply nodded. "Traveling that much would make them more akin to a runaway then a street kid. Of course, I'm both."

"And I had to take care of Toby, and then myself besides I won't make my friends died just like-"

Piper and Leo glanced at me, surprised, and I inwardly cursed.

"Never mind." I said, staring at the enchanted fire. The unwanted memory of a metal shroud burning for a hero- Beckendof - popped into my mind's eye. I flinched, and turned away.

I knew Piper and Leo were wondering what exactly happened to me to make me so cold and I also knew there was no way they were going to find out. I wanted to but I can't, Hero could kill me and I can't even leave Toby alone, he's the family I got now, besides everyone in this camp and my mom.

I couldn't exactly tell them that it was Tartarus, a meddling goddess, and the fact that a stupid quest that involving Toby in the picture, from your crazy aunt, could I?

* * *

**Okay, okay, maybe it was a cliffhanger... but look! I have a new update for you! So no one needs to kill me... Put the knife down...**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome but if anyone wishes to murder me because another cliffhanger, ummm, I'm really really really really uber sorry, but scroll up! I wrote you and insanely long chapter as payment. Forgive me? :3**


	8. Chapter 7: Something wrong

Chapter 7

"Something not right with Seaweed Brain Evil Twin"

Annabeth

The annoying, rude, disrespectful, egotistical, nerve of Trent!

Before the idiot arrived here, I had never thought anyone could be as much of a jerk as Trent was, but he was proving me wrong. If I didn't know better, Trent could be pretending, but the way he acted when he thought no one was looking proved me wrong. It had taken all my self control not to slice him into a thousand bits when he was insulting me.

Later, Trent had gotten an odd glint in his eyes as he callously talked about the death of friends, and I had to wonder who he had lost.

Damn him! Making me want to care about him….

Weird thing was, Toby wasn't exactly like him, and he's just a normal kid that wants to know about everything. He didn't even shared Trent attitude to curse and maybe mock someone, he's actually pretty sweet and remind me a lot like Luke, especially his mischievous smile , wait Luke, he got the same scar just like Luke. Or maybe it was just a coincidence.

Besides, Luke was Luke, he's like the other Hermes child but he cared about family until of course we got here to Camp Half-Blood, his darker side as a villain for most like a movie character but then he's a hero in the end. Also Toby's he's just ten years old, it's only a coincidence both of them look alike. Kind of not fair that he's look like just like Luke when I'm trying to forget about him but of course even how hard I tried to forget, I can't. He's my first real family and real big brother also my first crush, how can I forget.

At campfire, I had seen Piper and Leo talk to them, but as I had scooted down away from them, I couldn't hear. I watched as the firelight flickered and danced on Trent's face, and the hurt from how much the boy looks like Percy washed over me again.

Messy, jet-black hair, tanned skin, though much more scarred, sharp features that were subtly different from Percy's, and cold, slightly shattered sea-green eyes a shade darker than Percy's. He was also maybe an inch shorter than Percy, and if it weren't for his eyes and bearing, would seem maybe fifteen or sixteen. Those eyes made him look much older. Also, while Percy had been carefree and friendly, Trent was cold and indifferent. Percy was kind and a true hero; Trent was a jerk. I could trust Percy with my life; I wouldn't trust Trent with my dirty laundry.

Yet both seemed so familiar, and looked remarkably similar. Didn't most demigods have some kind of tribute to lump them with a god? Children of Athena, like me, had blonde hair and grey eyes, Hephaestus's children were usually either big and brawny, or little and agile like Leo. Aphrodite's children were blessed with incredible beauty; Hermes's children had elfin features and of course a mischievous smile. Zeus's children had electric blue eyes, Hades, sad and dark eyes, Dionysus…

How could I know whether or not Poseidon's children's tributes were black hair and sea-green eyes? Percy was the only son of Poseidon. But it made sense…

"Annabeth!" someone yelled in my ear. I jumped my knife in hand and under the throat of the one who had startled me.

"Whoa!" Leo put his hands up and backed away, eyeing my knife.

"Sorry." I said. "Aftereffects of Tartarus."

Leo winced at the reminder of Tartarus. "Don't blame you. If I was down in the fiery pits of Hades, I'd have to be crazy-"

I raised an eyebrow. Leo amended, "-crazier to not be suspicious of someone sneaking up on me."

I smiled at him, and Leo relaxed, obviously reassured now that he figured he wouldn't be skewed.

"What is it?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from the fire.

"Trent." said Leo in an undertone. He seemed uncharacteristically serious. "Something's not right about him. One moment he acts like a jerk, and seems clueless, but the next he acts like a seasoned demigod and understanding. I don't get it"

I sighed, though I was surprised Leo had picked up on it. "I don't either. He shouldn't have gotten to sixteen or seventeen without being claimed. And Leo, he's not acting like a jerk, he is one."

Leo looked unsure. "Annabeth…I don't know. It's like he's forcing himself to be a jerk…as if he's trying to protect or hide something."

I paused, and studied the son of Hephaestus. On the quest, I had noticed that he used humor to protect himself. I had a feeling that Leo thought that Trent was doing the same with insults.

"We'll just have to watch him." I decided, coming back over to Trent, Toby and Piper. Leo quickly followed me.

I smiled at Piper, who looked exhausted. I didn't blame her.

"When's Jason coming back?" I asked. Piper brightened.

"Tomorrow." she said. "He told me he has no memory of Trent, but that-"

Piper paused, staring at Leo, who was staring at River. "Leo…?"

Leo grabbed Trent's arm, and turned it over. "What was that?"

Trent yanked back his arm from Leo as if he had been burned- and knowing Leo, he might've been.

"What are you talking about?" Piper, Trent, and I said. The demigods around us quieted.

"I saw something- a tattoo? I could have sworn it was like Jason's…"

I grabbed Trent's arm myself, ignoring Trent's protests, and flinch. I stared at the tan arm. He was scarred, but no tattoo. Toby on the other hand look very confuse at us, the look of his eyes, exactly like him. I shake my head to forget about it.

"Leo, there isn't a tattoo." I said, releasing Trent's arm. Trent shrunk back from me and glared. For a second, he looked very vulnerable and young, but it was gone so fast, I had to wonder if I had imagined it.

Finally, Chiron released us, and I sighed in relief. I turned to River as Chiron finished telling camp about the war games- which had been moved back a day in honor of the Romans arrival. In the morning, the Romans would be arriving at camp in an attempt to reconcile and become friendly. The Hunters would be arriving on Sunday

"Your godly parent should claim you soon; you're obviously way older than thirteen. How old are you anyway?"

Trent froze, and a pained expression hit his face. "Sixteen? Seventeen?" he said with an uncertainty I hadn't seen from him before.

"You don't know?" I said incuriously.

Trent unhappily shook his head, finally opening up.

"I never remember my birthday and never celebrate one so I never knew about my exact age" he muttered. "Toby on the other hand, he was pretty lucky, before he lived in the street he was in the orphanage so he can know when he's birth day was"

"But, because I can't remember when, my birthday was celebrate on the same date on his birthday too, he's a great kid"

I blinked, surprised that Trent had admitted as much. I can't believed Toby's meant a lot of him, just like a little brother, maybe growing up in the street with him wasn't so bad after all, maybe that's why Toby's so innocent and so young, Trent taught him a lot of thing.

"It's weird" I murmured. Trent narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you remind me of someone I knew, both of you" I said.

"Look, if you think I look like Percy, well I'm not" said Trent. "I'm nothing look like that spoiled hero and stuff"

"You just look like him, not act like him" I said crossing my arm. "He's nice and of course he's a hero while you're jerk"

"Wow princess" said Trent. "You don't know why I'm acting like that"

"Like a jerk, just because you lived on the street, it didn't mean you had to act like a jerk, I also lived on the street once but then I found a family" I said.

"That's not the reason I became like-" he said, but then he's gone quite like he said too much already. "Nothing"

"Sixteen…" I murmured. Trent narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he demanded. Suddenly, green light flooded the area around us, and I gasped.

"No way…" I said, staring at a point above Trent's head.

A holographic green trident was spinning around Trent's head, and he stared mystified at it, even reaching up to swat it. It slowly faded away. A weight hit my stomach, and my last hope that Trent was Percy shattered. No god claimed their child twice.

The camp was dead silent, staring at Trent, who just looked defiantly confused.

Chiron rose, his brown eyes unreadable. "Hail, Trent." he said in a solemn voice. "Son of Poseidon, God of the Seas and Storms, God of the Earthquakes and Horses, King of Atlantic"

Everyone bowed, even Clarisse, before him. Toby was the last one to bow; he looked at Trent, wide eyed, and bowed. I didn't know what to say.

I led a very confused and annoyed Trent to Cabin 3, not answering any of his hostile questions, like why he had to move, why can't Toby join him and why he need to live inside a cabin that some dead guy had lived in, that one just rude, Percy's a hero, not just ordinary dead guy. I noticed that when we reached the door, Trent instantly relaxed, seeming more at peace.

"Believe me now?" I challenged.

Trent shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know anymore."

"They are real." I told him, staring him in the eye.

"Thanks, princess, but go." Trent said, obviously very rude, how a kid like that can be the Son of Poseidon.

I didn't want to leave, but it was obvious Trent wanted to be alone. As I left the cabin, I got a glance of him dropping his head into his hands and drawing his knees up to his chest. Trent only gave a sharp, harsh laugh and entered the cabin. The door snapped shut, with a last burst a sea-scented air.

I paused, staring after him, then turned on my heel and walked away. It was time to talk to Sally.

* * *

**DUN...DUN...DUN! What will happen next?!...**

**Sorry this one's short, again... I just really wanted to update.**

**TADAA! Two Chapter in one day, sorry this one a little short by the way... will Percy's cover blown and what will Annabeth say to Sally!?...**

**Please Review!, is weird having 838 reader but none of them give me any reviewss..**


	9. Chapter 8 : Meeting The Romans

Chapter 8

"Meeting the Roman and Bugging my Wise Girl some more"

Percy

Nightmares plagued my rest, as expected; I couldn't steal five seconds of shuteye before a strangled scream tore past my lips and I bolted upright in a cold sweat. Eventually, despite the weariness that clung to my every pore, I gave up and leapt down from my place on the top bunk, determined to gather my wits by the lake or something.

That morning when I went down to breakfast, my grumpy mood wasn't faked. I couldn't help but dwell on the dream that had been haunting me for weeks, nor the terrible visions that had followed.

In the dream, I was back in Tartarus, being tortured by Fear and his children. It was my normal nightmare, until the gods suddenly pulled me up onto Olympus, and told me I had failed. I watched, helpless, as my old life went up in flames, and I was burned alive. Taunts and insults in the voice of Gabe were screamed at me, and I could feel words being carved into my chest. It was terrifying, and something I would give almost anything to be rid of.

"Trent! Wake up!" a voice yelled, pounding at the door.

I looked up and got to my feet, brushing my hair back. I quickly pulled on my now trademark smirk and tossed on some clothes, which had been left in my drawers from last summer. I wondered if anyone would notice...

"Now!" the voice yelled, before moving on.

I rolled my eyes and pocketed my swords, before heading out the door. I would think on the Primordial War issue later...I stood in front of the door for a moment, soaking in the sight of camp. Despite my holey memories, the warm sense of home still hit me, and I felt my shoulders relax. I began to walk towards the dining pavilion.

"Settling in?" a voice asked, and I jumped, hand going to my pocket, before I saw who it was. Leo.

"Careful." I said in calm, even tone. "If I hadn't looked, you would've up a hole."

Leo smirked. "I fought as a leader in the Second Giant War. It'll take more than a startled newcomer to off me."

My own smirk grew. "Is that so?"

Leo nodded, and tiny flames danced in his curly hair. "Yep." His face and eyes darkened as the memories hit. "Not the greatest time of my life."

I nodded.

"You seem in a good mood today." Leo commented. "Not nearly as hostile and snarky."

I inwardly snorted. I was so not in a good mood. "Just tired."

"Not enough energy to keep up the jerk act?" Leo said knowingly.

I froze.

Leo sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I know that you are acting like a jerk on purpose, Trent. I don't know why, other than that you might be protecting yourself. I do that with humor, so I can tell. But...if you need anyone to trust..."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Memories of Leo flashed past my eyes, and I stumbled for a moment.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

"Yes." I snarled, and Leo's eyes narrowed, before softening.

Crap.

Leo looked at me closely for a moment, before shrugging. A smile lit his face, and he began running towards the dining pavilion. "Hurry! The Romans are coming today!"

I stared after him. The Romans?

Sure enough, by the time I reached the pavilion, it was crowded. People in purple shirts were seated on extra tables that hadn't been there before. I quickly made my way to the Poseidon table, but not before getting food and sliding off a tiny offering when no one was looking.

Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, invited Toby to eat with him. His mischievous younger brother, Connor, sat on his right while we ate weakly on his left. Toby was easing his food down, but I could tell he was restraining himself. He knew better than to scarf down a buffet after he'd gotten used to a piece of bread a day.

Eating normal food felt wrong going down my throat. The last time I'd stuffed warm fried chicken past my lips had been . . . actually, I wasn't sure. All I was really sure about was the spicy fried skin of the meat with the succulent, juicy and all-around greasy breast finding every somewhat edible flap of skin and cartilage and yanking it away.

But I didn't have that problem. My appetite was completely dead. I stared at my plate with an American cheeseburger on it and the only thing I could think of was how disgusting it was going to taste after getting used to fast food out of a garbage can.

"Blue Pepsi." I whispered, despite knowing how dangerous that was to my cover.

Instantly, the glass was filled with blue tinted Pepsi. I took a sip and smirked. Perfect. Then I realized Travis was staring at me.

"What?"

"Is he your brother?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No," I told him shortly. "But we've known each other for forever, so we're pretty close."

"Well, I just wanted to told you, last night your friend had a nightmare, I did try to told you but then Annabeth caught me" he said as he shoved another hotdog in his mouth.

"Huh, that's pretty weird; he never had a nightmare before. Maybe I should check on him" I said as I take a sip from my blue Pepsi.

"You sound like a concern big brother!" Travis said. "Are you sure you guys, aren't siblings?!"

"We're not." I said flatly. "And besides, I'm not even completely convinced I buy this demigod garbage in the first place." Travis laughed and choked on his hotdog. I turned back to see Connor hitting him on the back hard, grinning up at me.

"What my brother means to say between desperate gasps for air," he glanced down at his older sibling evilly and hit him twice as hard as he had before.

Travis spit out the piece of hotdog and spit at his brother, who dodged. An indignant Chris Rodriguez called out when the organic projectile landed on his plate. It was immediately whisked away and replaced with a fresh rack of ribs. He grinned triumphantly and started shoveling it in his mouth. Connor laughed.

"Anyway, half-bloods don't usually believe it for a while. This goes against everything we've always been taught, so it doesn't sit right. But pretty soon you'll start to realize the truth to it all. Probably the minute you get claimed, actually. If not before."

Travis nodded. "I know it wasn't real for me until Connor and I got flying shoes hovering over our heads."

It was Toby's turn to choke.

"What?" he asked, holding his throat and coughing. I patted his back gently and she waved me away.

"Relax," Travis chuckled. "There's this glowing light that appears over your head when you're claimed. It's awesome, though. We haven't had a claiming in months but the Poseidon claim Trent"

"We were hoping with Matthew, but he's still too young."

Interjected a brunette from across the table, glancing over at a self-conscious boy wearing a blue checkered shirt. He was idly stirring his soup, looking crestfallen. He couldn't have been younger than Toby.

"Yeah," Travis said dejectedly. "Whoever his godly parent is really is sticking this one out to the letter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toby asked.

Travis jumped and looked back over at me, looking surprised. Then his expression relaxed and it was back to his usual expansive grin.

"The gods are now required to claim their mortal children by the time they turn thirteen or sooner. They can't have twenty-something who've been here forever moping around cuz their godly won't step up to the plate."

"I've never heard about that from any of the myths." I said suddenly, forgetting myself.

Travis nodded. "You wouldn't have. It's a new rule. Got implemented five years ago."

I knew I was close to what it had to do with me, so I pushed.

"Why?"

Travis' expression darkened. For a moment he was silent. Then; "Because Percy Jackson turned down immortality for it."

As soon as my old name left Travis' lips, the table's temperature dropped abruptly. Everyone was suddenly very interested in their plates or shoes or cups. It was like Nico had gotten very angry very fast and sucked all of the shadows from the Mess Hall into one place.

I growled and stabbed my pancake.

"Percy?" a voice said in shock. I threw down my fork and turned around, glaring.

"For the last time, I am not-" I exclaimed but then got cut off by Toby.

"He's not Percy, he's Trent and the new guy here also doesn't mention Percy to him because he will get more sensitive" said Toby.

I then glare at him but he only took out his tongue at me, sometimes I wonder if he really helping or not. The girl stepped back, her golden eyes widening. A big Asian boy wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry." said the girl. "You just look a lot like someone I used to know."

Hazel, great, now I made Hazel sad, Nico's going to kill me for this. Percy or not he will send me back to Tartarus again and the worse there's Frank. Man he will nail me with his spear, why do I have to be the bad guy here.

"Yeah, Perry Johnson, right?" I said. I blame Dionysus for this, maybe having his attitude to my act would come in handy. "Some big shot, I hear." I snorted, before taking a chug of my blue soda.

Hazel's eyes darkened. "Percy Jackson." she gently corrected.

"Well, I'm Trent. Not Percy Jackson." I told her harshly. "So, please, leave me alone."

Hazel and Frank nodded, before turning away, throwing glances back at me. I angrily swallowed another gulp of soda, before attacking my eggs. Toby looks at me with that why-are-you-so-cranky look, I just shrugged and ate my egg, and I did want to ask him about the nightmare he got.

"So, Toby" I said as I went to his table. "I heard last night you didn't sleep well"

"What do you mean?" he asked acting dumb like he didn't know what I talked about.

"I mean, you had nightmare last night" I said taking a sip in my soda. "What was it about?"

"What?" he asked. Seriously kid, you don't have to play dumb anymore, I already know the truth.

"The dream, nightmare, whatever you name it" I said.

"It's about you, Annabeth, and me stabbing myself" Toby muttered under his breath, thinking that I won't hear anything.

"What?!" I asked.

"It's nothing, I just had a rough day, maybe that's why" said Toby.

"Blue soda?" came Annabeth voice a few minutes later.

I threw up my hands in frustration. "Can't I eat breakfast in peace!? This is the first time I've had a real breakfast since I could remember! I'd like it if I could enjoy it!"

Annabeth eyes widened, and then narrowed. "No need to be rude."

"Jeez Toby, why you're so sweet and your friend here so rude?!"

"Seriously I had no idea" he said. "He's been really sensitive today, considering everyone thought him as Percy"

I snorted. "Said a kid who everyone thought to be Luke"

"Hey!" he said.

"So, blue soda?" she asked.

I drained the glass. "Just something I thought of, okay? I like soda, and I like the color blue, so I figured I might as well try out these magic glasses."

"You don't talk like you lived on the street."

I glared at her. "What, is this an interrogation? Are we playing 20 Questions?"

"Calm down."

I stood up and went to storm away, but Annabeth grabbed my shoulder. I flinched.

"You okay?" she asked.

"None of your business, Princess." I snarled, but Annabeth pushed me back down into my seat.

"Chiron's giving an announcement after breakfast. Stay here." Annabeth stood to leave, before looking back at me. "And...I was just curious. Percy used to drink his soda blue too."

"I'm not Percy." I said, looking down at my now-empty table.

"I know."

Annabeth walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Toby. "You guys look like going to start a war between your dad and her mom"

"I had a rough that alright, just like you when you had a rough day and got nightmare" I said. "Besides, I surprised that you're already starting to trust this Demi-God thing"

"I didn't have any nightmare last night, how many times I had to said anyway" he said. "And I still hesitated about this stuff; it's kind of weird when everything you learn from the book came alive in one day"

"Agreed" I said. I still remember the last time I arrived at Camp Half-Blood; everyone said that the gods of Greek are real and I still having a hard time believing it.

I leaned back in my chair, watching as Chiron and some Roman girl- Reyna? - spoke. It was nearly lunch and the sun pounded against my exposed neck. Beside me was Leo, who was playing with a small ball of fire. Around us were orange-clad Greeks and purple-clad Romans. We were in the clearing around the cabins, waiting for Chiron to fully explain what little he had told us at breakfast.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked, looking up at the clear blue sky.

Leo's fire went out and he looked at me strangely. "Why do you care?"

Toby shrugged. "Trent thinks its fun to bug her, go figure"

Leo snorted, running a hand through his hair. "Should've figured that's what he would think. She went to visit Percy's mother, Sally."

Toby raised an eyebrow, "Why? Isn't that just you know, kind of awkward or something"

Leo threw his hands up in the air. "I dunno. They're pretty close, I heard."

I leaned forward, letting the chair's front feet hit the ground and traced the empty chess board in front of us. "So, do people play on this thing often?"

Brown eyes met my own. "Dude. What's up with you?"

I smirked. "What?"

Flames danced in Leo's hair. "You...you aren't being a jerk, and you seem happy! What happened?"

I shrugged, leaning back in the chair. "Dunno. Just got a good feeling, you know?" I watched as Reyna shook Chiron's hand, and as the pair turned to us. "Oh, joy."

Leo turned, eyebrow furrowed in confusion, before seeing what I saw. "Oh-"

"Campers and soldiers," called Reyna in a clear voice.

The chatter that had filled the clearing died down quickly. The young leader drew her up and gazed around the crowd with powerful, strong eyes. "I am glad to announce that the Romans of Camp Jupiter have accepted the Greek's invitation to the second annual Games. For those of you who don't know, the Games were established at the end of the Giants War, to keep the bonds we forged in the fire alive, and for us to remember our camaraderie and to test our skill. We- the Romans- will be here for the next two weeks as the Games go on. Please sign up at the Big House for volunteer opportunities to help set up the Games. Thank you."

There was a bit of clapping as Reyna stepped back. Chiron trotted forward, a light glimmering in his eyes. "Campers of Camp Half-blood. If you have any questions, please ask your cabin leader or myself." he smiled. "Training for the next two weeks will not be mandatory, but highly suggested. Also, Poseidon has sent some young Cyclops to do dishes and other important jobs, so that training and events can go on smoothly."

There was quite a bit of cheering at that, until Chiron cleared his voice and stomped his hoof. "The first event will take place in two days, at noon. It will be sword fighting," he paused as murmurs rippled through the crowd, "followed by archery."

The Apollo cabin cheered.

"The final event has been decided. Having won the coin toss, I have chosen Capture the Flag-"

Yet another loud cheer ripped through Chiron's speech.

"Very enthusiastic." I whispered dryly to Leo, who was cheering with the others.

The son of Hephaestus gave me a wounded look. "Hey!"

"Wait," Toby muttered, half sticking to the act and half honestly lost. "What's capture the flag?! Isn't that just a little kids game, you know you capture the flag of another opponent and you win like that"

"Trust me kid, this isn't your normal Capture the flag" Leo assured him.

"Toby, and don't call me a kid" he corrected irritably.

"Sorry" Leo said.

"As the event." Chiron finished. He shook his head fondly as the Greek demigods spoke amongst themselves and withdrew.

"Dismissed!" called Reyna. "Except for centurions and...Cabin leaders."

Leo stood as the crowd of demigods departed, but I caught his shoulder. "Hey," I said, sticking my hands in my shorts pockets. "Am I cabin leader?"

Leo nodded, scanning the crowd. "Yep"

* * *

**How'd you like it? I'm so sorry it took me long to update but that's how it's gonna be. I'll probably update this one at least twice a week and the others once a week.**

**But thanks for the REVIEWW! Especially the one that said "I am in love" **

**I think that said he or she in love with the story!...**


	10. Chapter 9: My Theory about Seaweed Brain

Chapter 9

"My Theory about Seaweed Brain Evil Twin"

Annabeth

I hesitated, my hand hovering in front of the wooden door. My knuckles were inches away from announcing my presence, but I made no move. My hopes relied on the next few minutes. Either Trent was Percy's brother, or he wasn't. And if he wasn't...

My heart fluttered. Percy is not Trent. It's not going to happen, I told myself. Trent wasn't Percy. He'd never be Percy. I knew that if I kept this hope, I'd end up being hurt even more, but I couldn't help it. Shaking my head, my eyes steeled and I rapped my knuckles against the door, stepping back. There was the sound of footsteps, the door swung open, and I found myself looking into the weary eyes of Sally Jackson-Blofis.

"We need to talk."

Steamed curled up from the mug of tea in front of me as Sally lowered herself into the seat across from me. I stared into the swirling colors of the seeping tea bag, mesmerized.

"Annabeth? What is it you wanted to talk about?"

I tore my gaze from the cup. "It's about Percy."

Sally's face paled, and her eyes flickered with deep pain. "Oh..." she sighed, her eyes drifting down to her own mug.

"Did he ever...have a brother? By full blood?" I blurted out. Sally's head shot up and she stared at me in confusion.

"Why would you think that?" Sally asked in curiosity.

I curled my fingers around the handle of the mug. "A new boy showed up at camp. He looks a lot like Percy...but younger...and older at the same time, you know? And...He was claimed as the son of Poseidon. His name is Trent."

Sally stared at me for a moment before finally answering.

"Percy was my only child." said Sally softly.

My eyes lowered. "Oh."

We sat in silence for a long moment.

"What does he look like?" asked Sally.

I looked up. "Trent?"

The older woman nodded.

"He has messy black hair, but not to the extent that Percy's was." I said, smiling sadly. "His eyes are nearly the same shade, but Trent's are colder...shattered. His eyes are bit darker too. They make him seem older. He is tan, but not to the extent Percy was...before."

I broke off for a moment, before continuing. "He's shorter than Percy, but the way he carries himself makes him seem larger, more threatening. Older. But I think that he forces himself to do that."

"How old would you say he was?" asked Sally gently.

"Um..." I thought back. "He never said, but when he's sleeping...or unconscious...he looks pretty young. Overall, I'd guess fifteen or sixteen. He also has a sharper jaw, and his eyes are narrower- but that might just be because he's always scowling. He's pretty scarred as well."

Sally looked thoughtful. "Is there any chance-?"

I immediately wanted to say no, but before I could say so, I froze.

"Annabeth?"

"I want to say no." I muttered, propping my forehead up against my arm. "But I can't say that for sure...but I saw him die! I-"

I broke off, hot tears choking my vision and throat. Immediately, Sally was at my side, her warm arms comforting me. I sunk off my chair and onto the floor, where she wrapped me in a hug. I sobbed, hot tears leaking from my eyes as I truly grieved for Percy for the first time. Before now, I had always clung to the hope that Percy was alive somewhere, but Trent was throwing me into a tailspin.

"Oh, Annabeth." said Sally in a fragile voice.

I only cried.

This isn't fair, why everyone I loved died in front of me, Percy, Luke, why can't both of them be here right now. Why can't I have a nice time with both of them that's not involving any monster attack or fighting for the world. Percy my seaweed brain, gone after I found him again and of course Judo Flip him.

Luke, my brother, my old crush, also my family, died sacrificing himself to save Olympus, even if everyone said he's hosting Kronos, Luke still the Luke I know, the look I loved as a big brother, the Luke that would do anything for his little family.

_"You're part of our family now. And I promise I won't let anything hurt you. I'm not going to fail you like our families did us. Deal?"_

His words still clinging in my head, I remembered at first I wanted to hit them with a Hammer because I think they're monster, a deal that he kept and a promise that he did fulfill. A promise that did save all of us.

Sometimes being the Daughter of Athena, I felt that maybe I could do something to made them alive again or maybe I can prevent for any of this to happen.

I smiled as Sally and I watched Dr. Who. The antics of Matt Smith helped raise my mood. Beside me, Sally was watching the show with childlike glee. Her arm was wrapped around my shoulder, and she would sometimes glance at me when she thought I wasn't looking with a motherly smile. It made my throat choke up. I had never really had a mother's love- I was barely keeping a working relationship with my step-mom, and unless you were Percy, it is a little difficult to get to know a god on a personal level.

Finally, the episode ended, and Sally turned off the television. "But Annabeth...is there any chance, any chance at all that Trent is Percy?"

"Like I said before, my immediate reaction is to say no. Honestly, Trent is just about one of the biggest jerks I know. It's just...sometimes it seems like a facade. And...Simply his looks! You can't get shorter... the way he seems to almost remember Camp Half-blood..." I shook my head. "I- I don't know. I don't want Trent to be Percy. I want my Seaweed Brain back, but not like that. Never like that..." My eyes filled with tears again, but I forced them back. I wasn't going to cry! Not again! Gods, I was stronger than-

Sally drew me into her arms and held me again. I relaxed against her and closed my eyes, biting my lip. I would find the truth. I had to. Or I feared I would crumble.

* * *

**EMMA: Well actually there's a chapter where Percy will reveal his identity and Toby's knowing his fate...oppss... **

***Major Spoiler* ;D **

**Well there you have it folks... the new chapter of my story, you guys didn't think i would abandone this story right?!...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10: Nico know i'm still alived

Chapter 10

"Nico already knew I'm still alive and everyone loses their mind"

Percy

I groaned, but then perked up. "Does that mean I get to do whatever I want?"

Walking forward, Leo rolled his eyes. "What do you think, Trent?"

I grinned. "What do you think, Leo?"

Leo shot a tiny flame at Toby, reflect I shoved Toby in my back and I repelled with a tiny stream of water, and then jumped back, pretending to be shocked. Toby's still looking at him with a confuse look and he's not the only one who look shock, everyone at the Pavilion look like they had seen a ghost.

"What the hell!" I shouted, staring at him disbelief as I grab his collar. "You could burn someone, are you crazy?!"

"Must be your powers emerging." said Leo softly, fiddling with a piece of wire. I looked at him.

"Powers?" Toby asked. "Kind a like superhero?!"

"Son of Poseidon. Earth shaker, god of the sea and horses." Leo said. "I don't know too much- that's Annabeth job, but you should have a lot of power of water, especially salt water. Percy..."

Leo hesitated. "Percy was a really good navigator and could control boats. He could make hurricanes and control large quantities of water. Annabeth once said he blew up of volcano though...so you might be able to control the earth a bit. And you can speak to horses and fish, so don't be too surprised"

I stared at him, he already knew, oh crap Hera's going to go nuts, it haven't been two month yet my cover already blown. Damn this stupid quest but then maybe Hera didn't notice, maybe Leo just bluffing.

"Whoa." I said eloquently.

"Yep." said Leo, throwing the object he had been working on into the air.

It was shaped like a plane, and it flew around our heads for a few moments before falling back to earth. I stared at the little plane lying on the ground.

_'The plane is just like me, broken, useless'_

_'Maybe this quest only to prove that I'm right, maybe this got nothing with Toby's or Hera, it's only to prove I'm a useless hero'_

"Trent?" Toby asked. "You can let go now"

My eyes flew up to Leo, who was looking a little concerned. I saw Toby's still behind my back while I'm holding his hand, I forgot that I'm still holding him, I then let go and he look really concern.

"Did the wrack spurts get you?" he asked teasingly, like it was some kind of reference.

"No." I said roughly, closing my mind off. The cabin leaders were looking at us in curiosity.

Leo stared at me for a moment, before lifting his shoulders and letting a mischievous grin form on his face. The easy-going, slightly melancholy boy was gone, replaced by a Leo that I remembered. The Leo I knew the mischief one with that elves look, almost like the Hermes cabin kid.

"Sup!" Leo yelled, running forward to meet the cabin leaders and centurions.

Some of the campers greeted Leo in return, and I saw Frank put his arm around Hazel and wave.

"You coming, Trent?" Leo called.

Turning around. I gave a short nod and slowly followed, hands in my pockets. I scowled as the Romans curiously inspected me, a few with shock. A boy who was sipping on a red juice box dropped it.

"Percy?" he asked incredulously. Eyes turned to stare at me.

I clenched my fists, holding down Percy with an iron fist. "I'm not-"

"He's not Percy." Hazel said softly, leaning her head against Frank's shoulder. The Romans turned to look at her. "He says his name is Trent."

Reyna examined me carefully, her eyes piercing my own. I met them defiantly, secure in the knowledge that Percy was buried out of sight. She then stepped back, nodding slightly.

"Hello, Trent...?"

"Just Trent, I hadn't got any last name" I replied.

"Why?" repeated a boy with brown hair.

I scowled "That's classified"

"It's nice to meet you, Trent" said Jason.

He held out a hand and I stared at it, before shrugging. I took it. Sorry Jason not meant to be rude but if I blow my cover, your step mom, from our counterpart that you called Juno will unleash her fury to this Camp.

"Shall we get on with the meeting?" Chiron asked amiably. Reyna cleared her throat and nodded.

"On the Roman side, we have no new changes in centurions," Reyna began. "Cohorts 1 through 4 will be staying in the temporary camp we will be setting up tonight, and the fifth will be staying with...?"

"Hermes cabin." Connor piped up.

Reyna nodded. "Later tonight we'll go more in detail. We also had a small influx of new demigods and legacies. What about you, Greeks?"

"We have gained nearly a dozen campers in the past year," Chiron said. "Our newest being Mr. Carter and also Mr. Trent"

"Who is he descended from?" a boy piped up.

"I'm the son of Poseidon." I drawled, leaning against a near-by tree.

Roman jaws fell open. "Neptune?" one yelped.

"Poseidon?"

"Jackson's father?"

"I just said so, didn't I?" I said, running a hand through my hair.

"I still don't get it..." Clarisse whispered to Chris. I smirked.

Leo smirked beside me. "Nice." he muttered.

"Moving on..." Chiron said. "Trent will lead the Poseidon cabin, and is a full counselor. Other than this, we have no changes." He hesitated.

"Where's Annabeth?" Jason asked, looking around. "She was at breakfast...?"

"She went to visit a friend." Chiron explained. The group nodded, and the centaur's face smoothed out. "However...there was a large group of monsters appeared earlier this month and Annabeth also Piper and Leo went to check it out. However, they were chasing Trent and also Toby, and have all been destroyed."

The atmosphere tensed slightly. "Were there any major monsters?" Reyna asked, looking towards me.

I laughed harshly. "Depends on your point of view."

"Trent" Chiron chastened. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the tree trunk.

"At least three packs of hellhounds, a couple Cyclops, snake-ladies, some harpies, and...the Minotaur."

A chill went through the air at the mention of the mythical monster.

"The...Minotaur?" Gwen whispered her eyes wide.

I smirked. "Yep. It was fairly simple, really. The dumb bull was easily tricked." I mimicked slashing a sword. "Idiot practically let me kill it."

Some of the demigods let out a nervous grin, but the older campers seemed shocked.

"But..." Jason stuttered.

"The Minotaur!" Katie put in.

"Did you have any training prior to this?" Reyna asked.

I felt my face darken. "Not that I know of."

"Not that you know of?" Reyna asked. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Don't remember getting any training. Unless living on the damn streets with those frickin' monsters count"

"Besides, I still survived even with a kid that I look after"

A couple of the younger counselors gasped, and Chiron shook his head. "Trent. Again, I ask that you refrain from swearing."

I snorted, sticking my hands back into my pockets. "Sure thing, Chiron."

But really. This was a camp for turning kids into warriors. Was swearing really what the glorified pony was worried about? Honestly. Beside me, Leo was holding back a smirk of his own.

Reyna cleared her throat. "Is there any other important news needed to be shared?"

The area around us chilled and darkened, and then a boy with long, shaggy black hair and eyes of the same color stepped out of a shadow. He was dressed in a black army jacket and black pants. He was pale...and familiar.

"Nico?" Hazel asked in surprise. She moved away from Frank, who looked surprised himself.

Oh shit.

"What's up, dude?" Leo asked, grinning.

Nico raised his eyes to the group. "Percy's alive."

My mouth was dry. Nico's words bounced uselessly off the sides of my mind, a never-ending cacophony of horror. _Percy's alive. Percy's alive. Percy's alive. _

_No...no...no!_

Around me, the others were in chaos, shouting questions at Nico, eyes filled with relief, anger, hope, and fear. I was still, my face stone, unable to process what I had just heard. Great just great, of course Son of Hades will know, I'm so stupid. Why didn't Hera just kill me already, and why the Hades did I accept this quest.

"Trent...?" Hazel asked.

"Just...just listen to Nico, okay?" I said my voice dry. I began to silently offer up prayers to the gods, useless as they were, to let Nico not know the full truth, that Nico didn't give away my secret.

"Percy's alive." Nico repeated, drawing the attention of the group.

"How?" Hazel said, her golden eyes filled with tears. "I saw him die!"

"I don't know how." Nico said, scuffing his shoe in the dirt. "But my father lied."

"Why?" Hazel said, leaning into Frank's sturdy body. "Why would Father lie? To us?!"

"To hide the truth." Nico said.

"What truth?" Frank asked, looking confused.

Nico's eyes burned with a fire of an intensity none of them had ever seen before. "They sent him to Tartarus."

Silence.

Then, a voice from behind them called out. "Who sent whom to Tartarus?"

I turned and saw Annabeth, her eyes slightly red. Her shoulders were held high, but her intelligent grey eyes were confused. My stomach dropped at the sight of her. Oh gods, don't tell her, please, don't tell-

Nico said softly, "Percy is alive."

Wow, thanks a lot Nico. Now I need to felt then guilt making my 'wise girl' wonder a lot and cried, gee thanks cuz, really appreciated, and great thank you to Hades about telling Nico that I'm still alive, you guys made the father and son of the year. When I saw Annabeth eyes widened, and she raced towards us, eyes filled with such terrible emotion I felt breathless. I hate seeing my 'wise girl' like this; no one should make her cry, and hell I shouldn't make her cry.

"Where is he? How is he? Why the HADES did he not shows himself?! How did he survive-?"

"He was sent to Tartarus." Nico said bluntly, shoving his fists into his leather jacket. Annabeth stumbled back, her face pale.

"What?"

"He was sent to Tartarus. By the gods."

Silence. Annabeth stood totally still, her face unreadable. I stepped back, expecting her to explode, to scream at the gods, to take off for Olympus, hell, even to throttle Nico. What she did instead came as a complete shock. Annabeth collapsed, her eyes filled with tears.

"Annabeth!" several people shouted, racing towards her.

Tears raced down her cheeks, but then suddenly stopped. She closed her eyes. A grey aura surrounded her, and I watched as she grew slightly in size. She opened her eyes, and they were their normal grey, but filled with power and anger.

"He's in Tartarus?" she asked, her voice low. Power laced her words.

Nico swallowed. "Not anymore."

Annabeth faltered, her aura fading slightly. "What?"

"He seemed to escape...but something seems...wrong with him."

Annabeth fell back again, her fist striking the earth. It sunk through, but Annabeth didn't seem to notice.

"Where is he?" she demanded. "For gods sake tell me now Nico, or i send you to Tartarus myself to find him!"

"I don't know!" Nico said, running a hand through his hair. "It's like he has been suppressed or something! Last time I felt anything like this; it was with a dying girl with MPD!"

"Then follow it!" Annabeth shouted.

"I'm trying!" Nico exclaimed. "Someone- or something- seems to be blocking it! Plus, it only surfaces fully like once a month, which means that something important happens then! And..."

Nico trailed off, frowning. "The most recent was a little while ago. He was practically dead...and then it stopped."

Annabeth aura disappeared.

"Dismissed." Reyna called uneasily.

Several of the Romans made quick retreats, others lingering for a moment. Slowly, the Greeks left too, glancing back at Annabeth. Only Malcolm, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and myself stayed behind with Nico and Annabeth. It was then that Annabeth noticed that her hand had sunk through layers of hard earth. She yelped and quickly withdrew her hand, only to stare at the scarred earth.

"Please find him." she said softly, looking at the earth. Her voice was fragile, brittle. Like nothing I had ever heard from her before. "Please."

Nico nodded solemnly, before fading through a shadow.

Annabeth stood and stared at me for a moment, before ripping her gaze away. "Let's go." she said, her head held high. She began to walk away, followed by the others.

I stared at her hands.

They were shaking.

* * *

**TADAAAAAAAAA! Two Chapter in a day of course to make up my mistake about not taking any update...**

**By the way... you guys heard that in Indonesia we actually run an election for selecting our president of course but then everything gone wrong because either one of them cheat... well the problem is i may not update the story for a while but don't worry i will finish it and still working on the next chapter.. so thanks anyway!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11: Capture the Flag

Chapter 11

"Capture the Flag and Surprise Claiming"

Toby

After my rather thrilling fight with my new friends from Ares Cabin, the rest of my day moved along without much problem. I moved from activity to activity with the Hermes cabin, first archery, (which I'm really worse at) then the stables, then arts and crafts, free period, and finally the arena. Thanks to my training and with Trent also fighting a lot of monster of course, I can beat the Ares kid.

Trent leaned against the wall while I practiced with a knife, sword, and shield, occasionally offering encouraging cheers or helpful adjustments. I saw him lost focus for a while; like he was thinking about something super serious but after a while he got back from his day dreaming. I didn't need much of the latter. Every time he noticed something off about the weapon, he'd scrutinize it intently and shift the way it sat in my hand until it felt right, and then begin practicing footwork and attacks. In less than an hour, I went from a novice to an excelling student.

When I stumbled over to him, I was exhausted and sweaty from running around camp all day. He notice my fingers were blistered by my stubbornness to not let the bow beat me of course, and I was bruised fairly badly from a minor skirmish with Travis, who tried to get me accustomed to sparring. He knelt down and used a washcloth to wipe the sweat off my face and splashed some water on top of my head.

"How-" I yawned. "How did I do?"

"Fantastic," he praised, this was the first. "But next time, you might want to go easier on yourself. You're not fighting monsters here, Toby. You have to remember that."

"Alright, I-" I said as I catch my breath. "I will"

"By the way, how's the meeting?!"

Trent was quite than usual, especially when I asked about the meeting with the centurions and...Cabin leaders. I think everything wasn't went well for all of them, because they all looked pretty gloom like they had a bad news or something.

"It was… great" said Trent with that sad look in the eyes, like he was guilty for something.

We had a very interesting dinner that night. I started to fit in with the other campers, even met a new friends that almost my age. Trent sat on Poseidon kids alone, looked really gloomy than usual, maybe something's gone wrong with the meeting. I sat down quietly and served myself food. As usual, I got up with everyone else as we burnt some of our food. I put in a huge slice of bread, not really knowing what to say. Then I went back to my table and ate quickly. When everybody was done, Chiron banged a hoof on the floor, calling everyone's attention.

"Today, we would like to officially welcome Camp Jupiter. Tonight we will have a friendly game of Capture the Flag. It's just a friendly match between both camps. That's all"

When we were all done eating, our plates were cleared away as usual. Chiron stomped and the armor with weapons appeared. At the same time, Annabeth ran into the mess hall from the left, carrying an orange flag with a CHB and there's a pegasi symbol. And some kid from Roman Camp left carrying a purple flag with an SPQR symbol.

When everybody was done getting their armor prepared, Annabeth yelled.

"Blue team, forward!"

All the campers cheered and yelled as we walked into the forest.

Annabeth had decided for the team that we would put the Flag on Zeus's Fist, thinking that after the Labyrinth, no one on the Roman Campers would think that we would put it there. She then assigned guard duty to one of her brothers and Trent. Then we went to the middle of the woods and everyone discussed battle plans with their teams.

"Okay, the plan is that Pollux will go to random parts of the woods and set plant snares for any red teamers. You can do that, right?" Annabeth asked.

"You can count on me" said Pollux

"Okay and the Aphrodite kids will do a mixture of distraction and using any powers you may have to either influence them," Annabeth looked at Piper. "Or to make them feel like they just had a huge heartache."

The Aphrodite kids giggled and most of them left for their positions.

"Then the Hermes kids will stalk and steal from any red teamers, while a few of you go for the flag." Annabeth continued. "Apollo kids, you're on stalk duty, shoot anyone that near our flag area, and stay hidden"

"Got it" said Will as he prepared his bow and going to his position

"Gotcha." Travis and Connor got a mischievous smile and took his part of the team into the woods.

"And we Athenians will do a mixture of guard duty along the river and other defensive strategies in our designated sections of the woods. Except for Trent here, because he's new to this game" Annabeth finished.

"Alright Princess, I'll wait here and guard this stupid flag" he said.

Everyone else finally left for their positions except for Annabeth and Trent and of course of the other Athenians kids.

"The object of the game is to steal the opposing team's flag and bring it to your side of the creek without being deposed. If you succeed, you win supremacy for your cabin. The rules are as followed: No killing, no mortal injuries, and no unwarranted or underhanded attacks. Espionage, trickery, temporary disabling, the use of godly-endowed powers, and use of spears, swords, arrows, explosives, automatons, artillery, knives, shields, naiads and dryads are all permitted. If you want to encourage satyrs, I wish you the best of luck"

"That being said, it is time to begin. The game will commence when I blow the couch horn." Chiron lifted the shell to his lips. "Ready! Set!"

The rich sound was instantly drowned out by the roar of clashing demigods, and the line was flooded with struggling bodies.

I ran silently in the woods, since I was in charge of stealing the other team's banner. I loved stealing things. It gave me a sense of alertness and it just felt plain good. I jumped over logs and ducked by the tree branches. I reached the edge of clearing, and shrank back into the shadows. The flag was standing alone with no one guarding it.

_"This is pretty easy_," I thought. I ran and snatched the banner.

Immediately, campers burst out of the trees, circling me, blocking any escape. A girl with a curly brown hair and also gold eyes with a boy with Asian looked but looked pretty big also a guy with blonde hair also electric blue eyes walked forward.

"It wouldn't be that easy, believe me," he said. "Frank Zhang Son of Mars, Legacy of Neptune."

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, nice try kid but you did almost have it" said a boy with the blond hair.

"Right"

"You're not getting that." She lunged at me and I pulled out my sword. She whipped out her dagger and Frank brandished his weapon. "Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto"

They attacked me. The circle of campers would poke me if I got too close, so I had to stay near the middle. Suddenly, I understood their plan. They would surround me in the middle and then take me to their 'prison.' I had to find a way out.

"I told you not to even think about it didn't I?" she smirked.

"Right. I remember that. And then you gave me a death threat."

"True enough," Frank said. "But I better don't do anything crazy kid"

I backed up slowly against the pole that had held the flag. She pressed forward with her sword.

"I've got him," she said.

"Too late." I yanked the pole out of the ground, spinning it expertly. I aimed it at an opening, and the campers scattered.

"Run!" Connor called from the edge of the clearing. "C'mon, Luke, you can do it! Luke! Run, Luke!"

"Name's Toby," I called.

"Uh…right. Sorry. My bad."

As I crossed the border line, Chiron sounded the conch horn. "The Blue Team wins!" he announced. "Good job."

Annabeth neared Chiron and me. "That's exactly what Luke did when I used that tactic on him," she told Chiron. "Every last move."

"It's the move he always do when he was surrounded by monster princess" said Trent as he scoffed crossing his arm.

But then everyone looked pretty stunt and looked at me.

"What?" I demanded.

Suddenly, I looked up to see a staff with a wing also two snakes surround it glow on top of me but the it change into glittering peacock on a white background glowing above my head, a few minutes it changed again into the staff but then until a while the peacock turn into the staff of Lotus turn again and stayed permanent. I kind a felt weird, is everyone claiming always like this.

Chiron paled and muttered, "Impossible!"

I got the feeling this didn't happen every day there.

Then the centaur turned to the campers and shouted, "All Hail Toby Carter, Son of Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Patron of Women, Queen of Olympus"

Everyone bowed, even the Roman Campers, before me. Trent was the last one to bow; he looked at me, wide eyed, and bowed. I didn't know what to say. Trent stood up first and walked over, and then everyone else slowly stood straight.

He then turned back to me and said, "Toby, please follow me to the Big House. We have much to discuss. Your luggage will be sent to your cabin. Annabeth, come with us. There is a chance it may concern you and Percy"

The two of them looked at and did as he asked. They walked silently to the big white structure each other. Chiron led them through the halls, where I caught a glimpse of Dionysus.

"Who is that?" he whispered to Annabeth.

"That's Lord Dionysus. He's the camp director and you can call him Mr. D."

Chiron finally brought them to a room where no demigod had been before. He gestured to them both to sit down and seated himself in his wheelchair.

"Toby, first of all, to confirm my suspicions, I must ask: Who's your real parent?" asked Annabeth.

"I…I don't know, I never had one, I only lived in some foster home and the only home I've got so far is by travelling with Trent" I said nervously. "What's this all about?!"

"Toby. Hera, the Goddess that claimed you, she's the Goddess of Marriage and I don't think she had a child with some mortal" said Chiron.

"Is the two of the staff belong to Hera?!" I asked.

"No, the other one must be Hermes when he claimed some of his child" said Annabeth.

"But then why it's change into a peacock and then it change again into a Lotus Staff?!" I asked with a confuse look.

"I still don't know yet, sometimes the Gods are unpredictable" said Chiron. "Now, go get some rest, I'm sure Annabeth would like to take you to your new Cabin"

She took me to my cabin, Cabin 2 besides Cabin 3 which is Trent's cabin. Weird thing was after the game Capture the Flag, I haven't saw him. I thought he's going to be proud or maybe happy that I'm finally claimed but then he's just ran off and nowhere to be found. Maybe he's hiding something that has a connection with his past or something, either that way I had to investigate it later.

When we arrived, I was stunt with the cabin; I thought it would be like the other. It was white from outside, carved mostly from marble and with a view of the lake. The cabin is more graceful than Zeus' cabin, with slimmer white columns, garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. Great now the Ares Kids will make fun of me.

"This is the cabin" I said.

"Yeah you could say that, and now you'll live here for now" said Annabeth. "It's actually pretty cool that someone actually living here, usually this place would be the Cabin that look like from an abandoned house in some horror movie, and it's pretty cold"

"Why?!" I asked.

"It isn't decorated because… well… we never expected a child of Hera to show up. This cabin is supposed to be honorary" she said as she opens the door.

But as we get inside, the cabin wasn't empty, sure it's freezing cold inside with a huge statue of Hera with a fire pit at its feet but there's also two walls with wall-to-wall bookshelves, a nice large comfy bed in the corner, it had a comfortable looking living room with a large flat screen and all the newest game systems, a cabinet full of DVD's and games.

"How did this happen?!" Annabeth said as she looks as surprise as I am.

"I thought you said there's no one living here" I said.

"Yeah, there's no one here, she does not have any children with mortals since she is the goddess of marriage" said Annabeth. "Guess this is her present for you"

"Which is strange because she usually hates Demi-God, and rarely gives presents?"

"Then why there-" I said before got cut off.

"Still have no idea" said Annabeth. "Now get some rest Toby, after the game Capture the Flag, you look pretty tired"

"I'm not that tired, I still had a few energy left" I said.

"Alright Toby, you better rest, we solved everything tomorrow alright" said Annabeth as she going outside.

"Good night Toby"

"Good night Annie" I said.

When I said that, her eyes widened, like she remember someone that always called her that name. I don't even know why I said Annie, I just heard someone once called her that so it's kind a slip through my tongue. After all of that, and of course after brushing my teeth I lay down in my bed, fell asleep wishing I had a good dream.

* * *

**I'm BACKKKKKK! WITH NEW CHAPTER!**

**So put down the spear, sword, gun, Machine Gun, knife, stick, Javelin, and other dangerous stuff... it's included the light saber!**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWW!**


	13. Chapter 12: Hera Suprised

Chapter 12

"Hera surprise wasn't that pleasant"

First off, I can't imagine that Hera surprise was to claimed Toby but then he also got claimed by Hermes, and I could see by the claiming there's a fight between both of them, like changing the symbol on Toby head making everyone confuse including me. Not every day the Gods fight because of claiming a Demi-God.

Besides, I was confident enough that Toby indeed a Hermes kid, everything made sense now, the smile, the mischievous smile that every kids in Hermes cabin had also the loved of stealing thing. But why Hera won't let Hermes claimed his own kid, usually Hera would just scoffed with us, the Demi-Gods but why suddenly he claimed a child that wasn't her. I really need to check on Hermes on this one.

So after the game Capture the Flag, I went straight to meet up with Hermes at the lake shore, feet in the water, back against the sand. Light grey clouds peppered the blue skies, and the waves were choppy. The reason that I need to because first, he must knew why Hera claimed Toby not him and why he gave up that quickly to claim him. Second it had been nearly a month since my arrival at Camp Half-blood, and I knew that soon my curse would activate. Already I was weakening, a sure sign that the curse was gaining power. The only problem was that I was out of cure.

So, I had Iris-messaged gods. I was expecting one of them- probably Hermes- to arrive in the next few days.

In the days since Nico's revelation, and of course after seeing my 'wise girl' crying like that. I could rarely hold myself back and the little glamour Aphrodite had given me- shrinking my height, changing my face shape- were beginning to fade. I was hoping the others would put it down to me having a growth spurt and filling out. I was still pretty thin from Tartarus and being on the run, but the weeks here had helped me gain weight.

I was tired. I was sick of hiding and holding back, of keeping up the heaviest mask I had ever worn, of hiding the pain. I was sick of the nightmares and flashbacks and visions. I was sick of being Trent.

I watched the rainclouds stop at the camp's borders and hover there. Rain fell, and I watched it splatter the water outside the borders.

"Percy" a voice said. Hermes.

"Hey" I said, still staring up at the sky. Footsteps crunched across the dry sand, and a shadow fell across my face. Hermes put his face above mine.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting down beside me.

I snorted. "Completely."

The middle-aged looking god sighed. "Stupid question."

"Yep"

Hermes wasn't looking like the usual Hermes, he's gloomier like when Luke died and he can't even do anything to prevent it. I knew something must have the connection to Toby and of course involved with my favorite Aunt in the world Hera. **(AN: Feel the power of Sarcasm)**

"Hera is willing to drop the time from eight week to five." Hermes said conversationally, his blue eyes serious.

I sat up, interested. "Did she say why?"

"Gaea is rising again." Hermes said, unusually solemn. "And she's planning to release Kronos to destroy Olympus"

I froze eyes wide with horror. It can't be, she's awake again but how can this happen.

"How can this happen?!" I demanded my heart beating unnaturally fast.

"We still don't know why Percy" Hermes replied, clutching his cell phone. It quickly morphed into his caduceus, where George and Martha were agitatedly twining around. "We assumed that she's looking for Kronos host"

"But Luke already killed himself that mean scattered Kronos into pieces, how can she look for Kronos"

"Percy, you know why Hera claimed your friend Toby?" Hermes asked. His eyes look sadder than before.

"I was going to ask you about that, but then why did you let her claimed him?!" I asked.

"And why he looked much like Luke" Hermes said.

"No..." I muttered, fear clutching my heart. "He can't be Luke and he can't be still hosting Kronos inside him, he's Toby Carter not Luke!"

"I'm sorry Percy" said Hermes. "There's a reason why she claimed him Percy, so she can protect him from Zeus, I'm also mad about the claiming and I'm promise that I would protect all of my kids"

"You promise?!" I said in an angry tone. "When you promise did you think about the other Hermes kids that joined Luke at the Second War, did you think about their mortal parents?"

"Perseus Jackson," Hermes said, his voice booming through the camp. "Because you're the Savior of Olympus and I had no intention to fight your father I must spare you. You are in the hands of the Fates now. But you will never speak to me like that again. You have no idea how much I have sacrificed, how much—"

His voice broke, and "My son, my greatest pride . . . my poor May . . ."

"Now he's back and I thought that I got a second chance, to fix the mess that I made but-"

He sounded so devastated I didn't know what to say. One minute he was ready to vaporize us. Now he looked like he needed a hug.

"But there's a way to try helping him, besides we make our own fate and Toby won't die and you'll keep your promise" I said.

Hermes's shoulders sagged. "I try, Percy. Oh, we'll all try to keep our promise. And maybe for a while things will get better. But we gods have never been good at keeping oaths. You were born because of a broken promise, eh? Eventually we'll become forgetful. We always do."

Hermes laughed. "After three thousand years, you think the gods can change their nature?"

"Yeah," I said. "I do."

"The world is finished." said Hermes. "Unless you reveal your identity and help my son and the other Camper before Gaea awake"

I stared at Hermes, shaking. "I can't!"

"You can, Percy!"

"But-"

"If you don't, we are all dead."

"But-"

"Percy!" Hermes exclaimed. He looked me straight in the eyes.

Kindness and faith filled them, and I was reminded why the only god I truly trusted was Hermes. Along with my father, Hermes had been the only one to fight with Hera. Hermes was the only one willing to help me after my escape.

"I believe in you."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. In two weeks."

"In two weeks." Hermes repeated.

I bit my lip and touched the water, sighing at the peace it brought me. "Do you have it?"

"Have wha- oh, right!" Hermes said. He put away his caduceus- now a cell phone- and drew out a new vial of antidote. "There's enough in here for two uses." He paused then. "You drew it awfully close last time, Percy"

I rubbed my head. "Well...sorry. It came earlier than I expected, and I was in the middle of a battle."

"I know..." Hermes said. "Just don't do it again."

I smiled slightly. "I'll try not to"

Hermes thought back, staring at his phone-caduceus. "Before you go, can you please give this to Lu- I mean Toby"

He gave me a box with a bow on the top of it also a letter that slipped through the bow. It's had the name Toby on it so I assumed it's an early birthday present for him.

"What's this?!" I asked. "It won't exploded or anything right?"

"No of course not kiddo" said Hermes. "Just give it to Toby, alright and tell him that I love him, even I had never met him before"

"Don't you think its better that you give this yourself" I said.

Hermes looked at me, with a look that I never would forget, the look of guilt. He pocketed his cell, which was ringing, and his winged sandals- his nice tennis shoes had transformed- were fluttering. "Sorry, Percy-"

"You've gotta go." I said simply. Hermes nodded. An uncomfortable silence fell between us.

"I'll talk to Apollo about your scar, and to Hera." Hermes said finally after a moment. "Maybe to Aphrodite about renewing the glamour's."

"And Dad?" I asked, trying to hide the wistfulness in my voice.

"I'll get him to come to his senses. He's so worried about you, it's ridiculous." Hermes said, shaking his head. "Of course, he's acting like a total idiot."

I snorted. "Like Zeus?"

The sky rumbled.

"That was bad." Hermes said, running a hand through his now salt-and-pepper hair. I shrugged; the man had gone along with Hera's incredibly stupid plan of throwing me in Tartarus. The little respect I had of the man had been shredded to tatters after that. Understandable, really.

"I better go, good luck kid" I sighed. Hermes rose into the air, waving.

"Don't call me that," I muttered. "I stopped being a kid a long time ago."

Hermes smirked and disappeared. I sat back down on the sand, looking up at the bright stars. What was I going to do?

When I made it back to camp, I was surprised to see no witch-hunt, no angry or curious campers, and even more surprised to see Annabeth not threatening my life to get information about Percy. Because, obviously I knew what had happened if I was talking about him to a god. I slipped into my cabin and fell into my usual nightmares and visions. The final days of the Romans visit inched closer, and I felt jumpier as time went on.

Whenever people looked at me for too long, or whenever Annabeth stared at me with suspicious grey eyes, I couldn't help but wonder if they knew.

After that I wanted to go straight to bed but then I remember the present that Hermes gave me, how can I explained that we need to kept my identity a secret also revealing he's actually reincarnated and possibly going to be Kronos Host again just like he's past life. So I decided going to his cabin tonight, Cabin 2 Hera's cabin that was just for an honorary cabin and she does not have any children with mortals since she is the goddess of marriage.

When I got inside the cabin, I saw a woman standing beside of Toby's bed tucking him in his bed like a mother would do, especially my mom, Gods I missed her. She has very long, silver hair woven into braids with golden ribbons, a "sunny smile", and wears a dazzling white dress that ripples and "shimmers with colors" like oil on water when she moves. Hera also wears a glowing golden crown, and her arms are bedecked with golden jewelry.

"Who are you?!" I said in a protective mode, preparing to unleash Riptide.

"Hello, Jackson" she said calmly, her golden eyes flashing with amusement. I contained my rising anger and made my arms hang complacently at my sides.

"L-Lady Hera," I choked out, watching my body language carefully.

I was only enduring this hell so Camp Half-Blood would be safe. I couldn't imagine pissing off the Queen of the Gods was exactly helpful to that. Hera stared at me thoughtfully, and I tried to puzzle out the reason for her visit. I found out soon enough.

"As you know, I'm the Goddess of Marriage and need to maintain my marriage with Zeus my husband" she said.

I spoke up. "Then why did you claim him?!"

"Because Hermes asked me to persuaded Zeus not to kill the boy, Luke's reincarnation and of course he's son" said Hera. "But the only way my husband won't kill him if, what you mortals called this day, oh right 'adopting him' of course Perseus"

"You should know that this will not change your current predicament. I am still watching you, and if you go against our agreement, I will not hesitate to inflict the punishment we've already discussed."

"Our agreement?" I scoffed. "Which one?"

Hera's eyebrow quirked.

"Both." was her reply. "If you leave this Camp prematurely, you will leave ruin in your wake. And if you fail to properly conceal your identity, I will ensure that all your friends-sorry, allies-feel my wrath"

Then she raised the corner of her lip in a patronizing smile. "Oh, and Perseus?"

"What?" I sighed.

"Just because I hate Demi-Gods or maybe mortal, it didn't mean I hate and didn't even cared about him" said Hera as he run a hand trough Toby's hair. "I was just here to tucking him in, he also got a nightmare about…" she trailed off from a moment and then continues.

"So I asked Hypnos to gave him a great dream for a once, he's tired Perseus so I asking you to take care of him when of course I occupied in Olympus"

"Trust me Hera, without you asked me that I would do that" I said.

"Great Perseus, and also, Acid rain is anything but my style." With that, her illusion burst apart, leaving a peacock feather in its place. I clenched my fist and turned sharply. So much for a respite.

Finally I went outside from that crazy place and proceed to my favorite place on earth; I collapsed onto the ground and buried my head in my hands. I felt that familiar ball in my throat that proceeds to the taste of guilt of course. The guilt of making my own best friend Toby's to taste being the Host of Kronos that maybe would kill him.

Sometime while I wrestled with myself, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned. Annabeth smiled sympathetically at me and crouched down beside me, pushing the sack of knives over. I didn't say anything. Her smile, those smile the only thing that made me still alive because thinking of her. The smile that I remembered when Hera put me to sleep of course.

"What do you want?" I demanded. "'Cuz I'm not going back to that cabin. Not for a while, anyway. Even assholes need breaks."

Annabeth didn't say anything for a moment. I ignored her and stared at the water. It was so deceptively calm and tranquil. It reflected the moon and the stars, slight ripples distorting the image, but only barely. It gave me a perfect image of my scarred, fragile expression. Talking about the perfect date or maybe the perfect night.

"Why are you here, Trent?" Annabeth asked suddenly.

I didn't answer.

"Trent?" she prompted, placing her hand on my shoulder again, but I shrugged it off. I didn't need her sympathy or condolences.

"I'm taking a break." I said impatiently. Annabeth laughed.

"You might want to be careful doing that," she warned. "The Harpies are notoriously merciless."

"So the rumors about resident man-eating monsters are true?" I asked dubiously, inciting another laugh and answering nod from Annabeth. "So why are you out? Or did you follow me?"

"Of course not," she snapped. "I...seniority have its advantages."

She decided cryptically, making me glower at her angrily. Annabeth shook her head. "I've been here for fifteen years, and that's the single longest of anyone else here. I'm also a veteran of the Titan War and counselor of Cabin Six, so I have some liberties others don't have. Nico and Clarisse are the same way, even if they haven't been here as long as me."

Annabeth tucked her legs underneath her and sat down next to me. "You don't know mind if I join you, do you?"

I nodded, I can't even say no to my 'wise girl'. "Actually, I do. But I doubt you're going to leave, so..."

I stood up and wanted to leave maybe going to the arena to killing some of training dummy. But then I looked at Annabeth with her grey eyes blazing trough the lake, she's seriously still hasn't forget about me, I think she's remembering the time when we kiss underwater. That was the best underwater kiss ever. I then sat down beside her again, in which case we could snuggle around but in this case we snuggle, Camp Half-Blood got destroyed.

"So, any luck about finding this Percy Jackson guy" I asked.

"Yeah, well there's no progress actually," she said. "Why did you asked?!"

"No reason" I replied.

"You do realize the proper etiquette when you asked a person and they asked you why they asked the question; mean you had a reason about it?"

I scoffed. "Of course I realize that, Your Highness.

"However, I have no desire to put up with you longer than is absolutely necessary, so if you would excuse me..." I turned to walk away again, but Annabeth grabbed my arm.

Consequently, I found myself comfortably close to her, so much so that I felt her covered breasts against my chest. Her breath tickled my nose hairs, and I snapped back, wrenching my arm from her grasp. I can't, Hera would kill her.

"I would thank you to not grab me." I told her curtly, stepping back.

"Why are you always so tactless?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. I swallowed and put together a quick, even more hurtful response.

"Tactless?" I demanded in the meantime to stall. "Who the hell uses the word tactless?"

Annabeth eyes flashed and she took a step forward, jabbing me in the chest. "Just because you're too stupid to read a dictionary doesn't mean..."

"A dictionary?" I scoffed. "That's a hoot. I'm dyslexic, you moron. I couldn't read a dictionary even if I wanted to. Not to mention school was never really a big part of my life, so..."

Annabeth looked taken aback by my reboot and she stopped. She pursued her lips. "You know, uh, the store sells all kinds of books printed in Ancient Greek. If you wanted to take a look, I'm sure..."

"And I have the money to pay for it. Sure." I shook my head. "You know what, princess. Not everyone's as privileged as you, so why don't you just get off my back, huh?"

It hurt to treat Annabeth like this, she's my 'wise girl' and of course I hate to treat him like this, but what was I supposed to do? Decency was not part of the deal for me anymore. It was either be a hated man or watch everyone you used to love die. Even though I had cut ties with Camp Half-Blood, that wouldn't lessen the pain when I saw it fall apart.

"Princess?" Annabeth demanded. "Privileged?" she scoffed.

"I beg to differ. Every single day of my life has been an uphill struggle."

"Oh really?" I countered. "How so?"

Annabeth curled up her lip and drew her knife. For a moment, I thought she was going to throw it at me or maybe stab me because I asking that question, because those questions mean she would remember her past with Luke and Thalia and of course about her dad and step-mom, but then she tossed it at the ground and it embedded itself in the earth.

"My father didn't really appreciate having a half-blood for a daughter. He resented Athena for leaving me with him, tried to offer me back to her. When that didn't work, he married some horrible woman with kids and made my young life miserable. Monsters kept attacking the house, and eventually I got the message and took off. After a while, I ran across Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan. Luke gave me that knife and a promise that I was part of their family. That they would never hurt me."

Tears welled in Annabeth eyes and she spun on her heel away from me.

"I was seven and confused, but when I found Luke and Thalia, I thought everything was going to be alright. And then Grover found us and...We were making it up that hill. But the monsters were right behind us. Thalia told us to go on ahead..." Annabeth voice caught and I knew that although Thalia was back and alive and safe, it still stung to talk about it.

"She said she could handle the monsters. She was the daughter of Zeus. I never figured she would die, but...she was so close to death. Her dad turned her into a pine tree to preserve her spirit. She's back now. The Fleece saved her, but..."

"Luke was never the same after Thalia died. He betrayed Olympus. He took on Kronos' spirit. Housed it. But he tried to make amends in the end. It was too late to save him like I had always hoped, but...he killed himself to stop Kronos from reaching full power. And the gods survived. We were rewarded. All the veterans. The heroes. And Percy turned down immortality to give all demigods equal rights. Things were fantastic. And then my seaweed brain had to talk to that meddlesome goddess and his father, and the next thing I knew, I was speaking at his funeral and we were burning his shroud. It seems I'm doomed to lose everyone I fall in love with"

Annabeth looked back up at me. "Everything else resolved itself in the end. But Percy and Luke are never coming back. They're gone. And I have to live with the knowledge that I'm at least partially responsible for their deaths. So no, Trent. I might be privileged, but I'm privileged to pain and guilt. And I am anything but a princess. Princesses don't walk around with permanent scars in their hearts because their prince was brutally murdered."

My eyes were wide. I couldn't figure a decent comeback to that. I couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't exponentially make Annabeth feel worse, and trying to comfort her by telling her who I was and hugged her also maybe got some Judo flips and kiss her slowly absolutely out of the question. So I was left with a single course of action.

I scoffed.

"Why did you feel the need to tell me about your incredibly depressing life?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow and pushing the sack higher up on my arm. Annabeth frowned, like she was thinking, and shrugged.

"Because what you've gone through, Trent, it...it isn't all there is to life. The wounds you've sustained are probably never going to heal, but maybe it's time for you to stop ripping them open farther. Let it go. Whatever is gnawing at you just let it go. Don't be afraid of it."

I had started to feign sleep during her incredibly philosophical conclusion, but my head snapped up when she said

"Don't be afraid of it"

"I'm not afraid of anything" I told her quickly, and Annabeth smiled weakly.

"Everyone's afraid of something, Trent. You can't go through life without fear. Otherwise, what's the point to courage?"

_'To be honest right now 'Wise Girl', I'm more afraid of losing you but I can tell you that, I'm afraid that I can't kiss you or love you or maybe hearing you laugh'_

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What?"

"Thanks for the advice, Bodhidarma, but was it really necessary?" I said to her."And if everyone's afraid of something, what's your fear?"

Annabeth bowed her head and didn't answer. "I'm not afraid...of much."

She added hastily, realizing she almost contradicted herself. I waved my hand in a "go-on" motion and Annabeth swallowed nervously. She took a deep breath and muttered something incomprehensible. I knew what she was saying, of course. But I seriously wanted to hear the meek squeak come from Annabeth. It's fun to mess with your girlfriend sometime.

"Sorry," I said. "Didn't catch that?"

"Spiders," she snapped loudly, covering her mouth and glancing back over at the cabins to make she hadn't woken anybody.

When she was confident no one was on their way to check on us, she dropped her hand and sighed.

"Alright? Its spiders. Like all my other siblings."

I scrunched my eyebrows together and looked down at her leg. "Like that one?" I asked, pointing at her pajama pants.

She answering squeal made my night. Annabeth jumped up and down and desperately swatted her pants leg, looking panicked. I laughed hysterically, and Annabeth punched me across the jaw. That's Annabeth for you. She'd take a hook punch over a slap any day. I howled in pain, holding my chin.

"Holy Hera, Chase" I roared. "What in Zeus's name was that for?"

Annabeth glowered at me.

"For making me think there was a spider on my leg" she replied angrily. "And you catch on quick" she noted, referring to my use of the Death god's name in anger. I nodded, still holding my cheek.

"I'm a fast learner." I spat at her, straightening up and wincing in pain.

It had already subsided, of course, but I couldn't let Annabeth know that. She'd get suspicious.

"Whatever, Wise Guy. But don't pull crap like that on the other campers. I got used to Percy pranking me, so I don't have a problem. But Malcolm and Christine might not be as forgiving." Annabeth turned around and started walking back to her cabin.

"And Trent?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"It's okay to be afraid."

With that last piece of Athena wisdom, Annabeth ran off toward her cabin, leaving me speechless and confused. I sighed and bowed my head, running off toward the beach, sick and tired of avoiding the ocean, and dove in headfirst. I decided to take a quick swim that would clear my mind about anything.

As soon as my head was submerged under water, I drew in a deep breath and plunged farther below, kicking my legs and cupping my hands, pushing the water behind me. I usually avoided pushing how far under I could go out of fear that there was a point where I'd be crushed, but tonight was a different matter. I had just had a confusing conversation with an old friend, and now I was ready to let off some steam. However far below sea level that happened to be.

I felt the coolness of the sea against my skin, but of course my clothes were completely dry. I laughed, the water distorting the expression of joy slightly, and started doing barrel rolls under water and stupid tricks just because I felt like it. After so long of being kept from my father's domain, I was ready to laugh a little. After Poseidon knows how long, I resurfaced. But I deliberately popped up above the water periodically to make sure it wasn't lightening yet. Little did I know as I inched open the door and crept back inside that my now rogue life was about to take a turn.

* * *

**Well hello, this is the answer what you guys been asking, i know why now you updated it why not yesterday or stuff. It's my third year in my school my last year with my friends and i INDONESIA there's an exam that's not like final exam but some useless goverment exam that really hard and probably made someone take their life and stuff so, if i don't pass the exam, i can't go to college or maybe working and stuff we do after we're graduate. Because our goverment is dumb, we don't have any remedial so if you fail, then you're fail. **

**THERE'S SO MUCH PRESURE FOR A SCHOOL KID IN MY COUNTRY! **

**ANYWAY! **

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWW! I NEED A LOT OF REVIEW IF ANYONE WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! **


	14. LOST MESSAGE

**So first i'm sorry because i haven't got any time for continuing this story but i will and when i finish, i'll finish it with two or three chapter because i also need a lot of catch up to do. Now because it's actually a school day and i need to study, i'll continue at weekend and i will continue this and it won't be a what you guys call it AH! A HIATUS i think, i forget about it...**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW A LOT IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND FOR THE NEW READER!, WELCOME AND PLEASE REVIEW TO GET YOUR ROMAN TATTO! **

**THANKSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**PS: Now i'm also fighting a cold and making a new story that will come out soon after i finish this one first!**

**THANKS TO:**

**KJtheELMtree **

** Nik1627 **

**randomobsession123 **

**Guest **

**Matt **

**emma **

**Guest **

**Forged In Fire and Flame **

**Guest **  
** Goddess of Stories **

**For the REVIEW OF COURSE!**

**HAVE A TATTO FROM CAMP JUPITER...**


End file.
